First Class
by 0o0Pink Crystal Springs0o0
Summary: Troy is a Laker Gabriella is a famous celeb singer...there paths cross again ten years after high school...will old sparks be rekindled or are they truly not meant to be
1. Glamorous Life

_((look who's back…now this story will start off kind of slow, because I'm currently co-writing another story that hasn't been published on fanfic yet…but I'm going to get a chapter out as soon as possible…this story takes place about 10 years after high school…you'll have to read to find out…read and review (PLEASE)…XOXO, CHRISTINE P.S. it's great to be back))_

Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

"Gabriella, look here!" a camera-man shouted. "Give me a nice big smile! Come on, Gabriella, just this once!" Gabriella put her head down and firmly ambled through the crowd, body guards blocking screaming fans from attacking her. She was exiting the record studio where she was in the middle of recording her fourth triple platinum top of the best seller list hit. "Aw, Gabi, when are you gonna give us a smile?!" Gabriella continued into the stretch limo waiting for her, a guard opening the door for her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Montez," her driver greeted. "How was your recording session?"

"How many times have I told you, Patrick," Gabriella began, "call me Gabriella. Miss Montez is my mother. And, the session was good. They're kind of trying to cut off my creativity, though. They want me to sing it exactly as they want it, and you know me, I control my songs."

"Well," Patrick replied, "they'd be fools to try and change your style. You're previous three albums were so successful. You still have record breaking numbers being published."

"Well, I'm super-excited for this one. It's going to be even better than the previous three, I assure you."

"Oh, I'm confident it will be Miss Mon…Gabriella. You're albums certainly do keep getting better and better. Mrs. Baylor called me and told me to take you to her manor instead of to the restaurant for lunch. She said Mr. Baylor is not working today, and he has offered to whip you two up something gourmet on the terrace of their own house."

"Wonderful," Gabriella replied. "I like eating on the terrace better than the restaurant, anyways. There's the ocean view, the peacefulness, and of course, no screaming fans. It's like paradise."

"It sounds like it," Patrick said, pulling up to an iron gate on the bottom of a high mountain. He slipped an identification card into the code box on the side, entered Gabriella's personal password, and drove through the gate which opened for them. He proceeded to drive up the mountain, smoothly winding around the roads. After a few minutes of silence, he finally pulled up to the mansion, letting Gabriella off by the door. She rang the doorbell, the door opening not a second later, a screaming Sharpay pulling Gabriella inside.

"GABI!" she squealed. "IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!"

"Shar, I saw you yesterday," Gabriella laughed.

"Well it felt like a long time. Zeke is preparing steamed rice with shrimp and vegetable stir fry covered in sweet soy sauce, our favorite!"

Shortly after high school, Sharpay put her theater life on hold, and traveled to Hollywood, instantaneously landing numerous lead roles in popular movies, raking in the big ones. Zeke became a famous world-class chef, and opened the most popular restaurant in Hollywood. He was also given his own television show on the cooking channel. He made numerous appearances on news shows and shows like Oprah, showing the world how to bake the perfect crème Boulez and perfectly sautéed a mushroom. Zeke and Sharpay married each other and live in their own mountain, Mount Baylor.

"So, Gabi, part of the reason I wanted you to come here today instead of go to some public restaurant where the whole world can overhear our conversations, is I have something very important and special to tell you." Sharpay was so excited, making Gabriella itch to know what it was.

"Ooh, what is it?" Gabriella wanted to know so badly.

"I don't know, maybe we should eat first…" Sharpay suggested.

"SHARPAY BAYLOR, YOU TELL ME WHAT IT IS RIGHT NOW!" Gabriella screeched.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed, happily. "Can you believe it?! I mean, I know what you're thinking. How can this happen with such a busy schedule? How on earth did Zeke and I manage it?"

"I have a pretty good idea how you managed it Sharpay," Gabriella laughed. "When a man and woman love each other very much…"

"Save the sex talk for your children," Sharpay snapped sarcastically.

"If I ever have any," Gabriella lamented.

"Oh, Gabi, you will, I assure you. You're too beautiful to pass up. Every guy wants you out there."

"Not every guy," Gabriella corrected her, "just the creepy stalkers."

"Gabi, there's someone out there for you and you're going to find them, and when you do they won't be married, have disgusting tattoos and piercings, or be creepy stalkers." Gabriella scoffed.

"So now Taylor's at home with Nicole, a little flustered that they won't give me paternity leave," Chad said to his best friend and teammate on the airplane to Miami to play the Heat.

"Yeah, well, you still have a kid and a wife," his friend reminded him, "better than me."

"Hello, have you picked up any magazine lately?" Chad asked. "Troy Bolton, the most eligible bachelor of our day, batting his dashing eye lashes, and piecing your heart with his lovable blue stare…"

"Shut up," Troy snapped. "Do I really have a lovable blue stare?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Wow, Troy, wow."

"I was kidding."

"And what do you mean about having no wife or child?" Chad pointed out, "you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I guess," Troy replied, "but I never get to see her. I love her to death, but like, I never get to spend time with her. I only get to talk to her on the phone at night, and although I hear her say those words, I love you, I doubt she really means them."

"Newsflash, I don't get to see Taylor much, either," Chad reminded Troy.

"Yeah, but you know you have her," Troy explained, "there's the commitment of marriage and a child. Kelly and I have…nothing."

"You and Kelly have something, Troy, you've been dating for two years."

"Yeah, well like I said, we don't spend that much time together. I don't even know if I love her…well I know I love her, but I don't know if she's the one, and I am dying to find out, and I'm not quite sure how, I don't have the time."

"What is in your heart?" Chad questioned him, "What is it saying? Does your heart say she is the one?"

"I can't trust my heart, Chad, it lies to me too much. A long time ago, my heart told me I had met my match, and boy was I wrong. I have to find out for myself who is the person for me."

"How about you bring Kelly with you to a game, an away game I mean," Chad suggested, "just fly her out here and have her stay here with you."

"Um, that's kind of a married couple thing," Troy answered nervously, "we'd be judged by a lot of people if she tagged along."

"Then sleep in two separate rooms," Chad advocated. "Then, no one will thank anything of it. They'll just assume you two missed each other."

"I guess."

The first thing Troy did when he arrived in his hotel room late that night was call Kelly. He hadn't talked to her all day, and he was dying to hear her voice.

"Hey baby," he said once she picked up, "you don't know how much I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she replied, "how was your day?"

"It was okay. All we did was travel, pretty boring. Listen, I am really tired and need to get some sleep obviously with the big game tomorrow, but I have an idea. How about you come with us to Phoenix next weekend? We play the Suns, and as you know I grew up in Arizona, so I was thinking we could meet my parents and stay with them. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fun," she replied happily. "I can't wait. This is the first time you've ever invited me to travel along with you guys. Why now all of a sudden?"

"I'm so sick of never being able to see you and be with you," Troy explained, "I want us to be together more, now. I love you, Kelly. I don't want basketball to control our relationship anymore. I'm exhausted. I need to sleep. Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too, bye."

"What may I get you, Miss?" the bartender asked Gabriella nicely.

"Bloody Mary," she replied.

"And you?" he asked Sharpay.

"Non-alcoholic cocktail," she ordered. The waiter gave her a questioning look. "I obviously can't celebrate, now," she whispered in Gabriella's ear.

The two were at a celeb party at Hollywood's finest club. The paparazzi was everywhere outside the club, for this was one of the biggest parties of the year. Gabriella and Sharpay joined Zeke at a table and caroused joyously. They were celebrating Sharpay's pregnancy and Gabriella's soon-to-come hit album.

"May I have this dance?" Zeke asked Sharpay, bowing low pretending to be a gentleman.

"Of course," Sharoay answered springing from her seat and heading off to the center of the dance floor with Zeke. Gabriella was now left alone. She looked around awkwardly, expecting to wait for Zeke and Sharpay to stop dancing, even though that could take hours. At least Sharpay was sober.

"You're Gabriella Montez, right?" an attractive blonde man approached Gabriella saying.

"That's me," Gabriella replied.

"I'm Jace Rendel," he introduced himself. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Gabriella agreed. They took their place on the dance floor next to Zeke and Sharpay where they danced with each other all night long, exchanging phone numbers at the end of the night.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Jace promised as they left.

"Oh, Gabi!" Sharpay squealed excitedly. "You must tell me everything!"

Gabriella sighed and began to recount the events of the night to Sharpay.

_((I hope you liked it…hopefully some more tomorrow…XOXO, CHRISTINE…p.s. just so you know the other story is my priority right now…but I am really excited to get this one going))_


	2. 100 Years Alone

_((back for another chapter…I know…the last chapter was a little boring…but what kind of story would it be if all the big stuff happened in the first chapter…I'm going to stick with the trend of using a song at the beginning, one that relates to the story…I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SINGS!!! I think I'm also doing a chapter title pattern like I have been in previous stories...I've decided to run this story a little differently…on some stories I update as soon as I can and I usually have a lot of readers…but my stories would be even better with lots of reviewers…yes I know on one of my previous ones there were nearly 500 reviews…that helped make the story so good…so I am going to keep an eye out on the reviews…ideas are definitely welcome…and I won't write a new chapter unless I receive 10 reviews for the previous one AT LEAST…the more reviews I get…the more I write and the quicker I write…the more feedback and ideas, the more I know my readers interests and what they want making me able to write a story you like more…REMEMBER THAT! Here comes the next chapter…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

00

Gabriella had to admit, Jace was extremely attractive. Sharpay wouldn't let her forget it, of course, but Gabriella felt absolutely nothing when it came to him. Sure, he was a nice and caring guy, very intelligent, but she knew she had no feelings other than friendly ones. He seemed to really be into her, but she knew he could tell she wasn't, and although it seemed to make him upset, he understood.

"Gabriella," he said quietly, as they were walking out of the restaurant, "let's just end this, now. This isn't right. Its obviously not a good idea."

Normally, Gabriella would have felt horrible riding off such a nice guy, but this time she was so anxious to get out of there, she didn't really care. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But you're right."

00

Sharpay was slightly put out at the idea of Gabriella getting rid of Jace so fast. "You barely even knew the guy," was her reasoning.

"Don't you believe in lover at first sight?" Gabriella questioned her.

Sharpay looked around guiltily. "Well yes, but Gabi, you need to date around a little, to have some fun. You've been working so hard. You're dedicating your life to your music. You have to have something outside of it."

"That's the problem," Gabriella sighed, "I don't. I have no one, not since…" Gabriella didn't want to say it.

"Gabi, you haven't seen Troy for ten years," Sharpay lectured, "you have to let it go. It ended nastily, I know, but that can't stop you from looking for love in other places. Just because one guy turned out to be a jerk doesn't mean that every guy is. I mean, look at Zeke, he isn't a cheating ass. He's great."

"Yeah, well not every girl gets lucky enough to get a guy like Zeke. Maybe I'm just not one of those girls who deserves it."

"Gabi, you deserve it more than I do. Remember me in high school? I was all for breaking you and Troy up so I could have my chance with him. Of course, that was before I really met Zeke, here, but see, I was a bitch. You were so nice, and everyone loved you and was jealous of you. You haven't done anything to deserve to be alone. You just have to go out there and find that man."

00

"My parents used to live in Albuquerque," Troy explained, but they moved to Phoenix right after I graduated East High." They were driving to his parents house to spend the night after the game which Los Angeles had one easily. Kelly had met his parents plenty of times, but she had never actually been to their house to stay. "Here it is." Troy pulled up in front of a large brick mansion, as big as his house in Albuquerque. He sighed. He wished they still lived in Albuquerque.

"Wow," Kelly gasped. "It's enormous."

"It's okay," Troy shrugged. "I liked the Albuquerque house, better."

"It must have been some house, then."

"It was."

The two lovers rang the doorbell. A screaming Mrs. Bolton opened it. "Troy! Kelly! It's so great to see you!" She threw herself into Troy's arms. "We watched the game on T.V. Your father somehow couldn't get tickets, it was so sold out! You played wonderfully!"

"Thanks, mom," Troy replied. "How have you and dad been?"

"Oh, you know us, getting along," Mrs. Bolton replied. "Your dad has some news to tell you, though. He wanted to wait until he came home for you to find out. He's busy at an away game all the way up in Hill Ridge. He won't be back for another hour. You hungry?"

"Starved," Troy answered.

"Well, I'm preparing a nice big dinner to eat once your father gets home, so don't let those stomachs get too full. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, dears."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bolton," Kelly said.

"Oh dear, Kelly, Mrs. Bolton is my mother. Call me Sara."

Troy reached into the freezer and pulled out a huge carton of chocolate brownie ice cream. "Ah, you still have this stuff. It's my favorite."

"Troy, you'll spoil your dinner," Mrs. Bolton laughed.

"I just played a game," Troy replied, "I could definitely eat everything in the fridge and freezer right now. It won't spoil anything. We'll call it an appetizer.

Kelly rolled her eyes. Mrs. Bolton asked her, "is he like this back in L.A?"

Kelly really didn't know because she and Troy has never spent that much time together, but she laughed and said, "He loves his ice cream."

"What's wrong with that?" Troy asked as he shoved huge spoonfuls into his mouth giving him chocolate lips. Mrs. Bolton and Kelly laughed.

As soon as Jack Bolton arrived home, the whole group sat down to a nice roast beef and mashed potato feast. "Oh, Sara, this is absolutely delicious," Kelly gushed making Troy smile. She knew how to get on the good side of a parent.

"Why thank you, dear."

"So, Troy," Mr. Bolton addressed. "Still loving the Lakers?"

"Yep," Troy replied automatically as he always had. "I can't imagine spending my future any other way. With Kelly and my job, I'm all set for life. I couldn't be happier."

Mr. Bolton was thrilled to hear that. "Well, I have some news that will make you even happier…your mother and I are moving back to Albuquerque. She got transferred back there for good, and East High is bringing me back for physical education and basketball."

"Really?" Troy asked incredulously. "That's so great. I love Albuquerque."

"You haven't heard the best part yet," Sara interrupted. Troy wondered what on earth could be better than that. "We're moving back into our old house. We get it all back. It'll be like we never left."

"So I can have my old room back?!" Troy asked excitedly.

"Well, now, it'll be your room, but obviously you won't live with us," his mom replied.

"That's what I mean. I just want my room for when I come to stay."

"Of course," Mr. Bolton clarified happily. "We knew you would be so excited. You hated moving here."

Troy could not believe his luck. He had Kelly, he had basketball, and his parents were moving back to his old house in Albuquerque. He would be able to visit East High when he went back to visit his parents. He loved that place. He was too happy for his mind to wander to Gabriella. He didn't think of her at all. Right now his life was perfect…well at least…for a little while…you never know when something will come and knock you off your feet in confusion.

00

Gabriella was lying in her bed, watching T.V. She lived alone in a lonely house with an ocean view and countless bedrooms. In the night, there was an eerie silence, reminding Gabriella she was still and always would be alone. Her dog, Mitzy, had died a few months ago, and Gabriella hadn't bothered to get a new one since.

"Maybe I'll be alone forever," Gabriella said to nobody in particular, it was only her around. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her, laughing, cutting her off from the rest of the world. Why did she have to live behind such big fences on the top of a mountain away from the world. She didn't need such a big house. She wasn't sure if she even had been in every wing, and she knew she would get lost if she was too go exploring. You needed a map to get around this house.

Gabriella was used to seeing herself and people she knew on T.V. She turned to a gossip channel and gaped at the sight. Jace was on the channel with a reporter, answering questions smugly. This surely was not the same Jace she went out with twice.

"So, Jace," the reporter questioned, "is it true you slept with Gabriella Montez?"

"On our second date," he replied smiling, "oh yes, she swayed her hips and I was sold. It was pretty great."

"And are you two still together?" the reporter asked.

"No," he answered, "I decided I needed a more serious girlfriend. Who knows how many guys she has slept with. We barely even knew each other. I can't date a girl like that. You know what I'm saying?"

"Of course," the reporter said.

Gabriella flipped off the T.V. "I hate men!" she screeched. "I am never going to date another guy. I'm going to be alone forever. Every guy is a complete dirt bag!"

_((that's it for today…remember what I said…ten reviews…new chapter…thanks…I hope you liked it…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	3. Heart Goes On?

_((I'm back for another chapter!!! Oh and if you have problems with the story or anything I want to know…but try not to be a jerk in what you say…let's be civil…here's the next chapter…I know it's started out slow but Troy and Gabriella will see each other soon…but I make no guarantees…r&r…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on

"You two slept together on the second date?!" Sharpay screamed into the phone the next morning. "Gabi, why didn't you tell me?! I thought you said it was a mutual thing when you broke up! Was he bad or something?!"

"Sharpay, relax," Gabriella replied, "We didn't sleep together. He was lying."

"Oh. Well in that case, it's a good thing you broke up with him because that guy is a skeeze."

"I never actually knew he was that way. I just didn't like him more than a friend. I would never have expected this out of him."

"Well, he's a jerk. But, don't worry. Not every guy is like him."

"I'm getting sick of hearing that," Gabriella moaned.

"I'm getting sick of saying that," Sharpay replied. "So, new topic. I'm throwing Zeke a surprise birthday party! It's a little short notice, I know, but it will be fun. All his friends will be there. In fact, there's someone over here, right now who wants to see you so badly. You should come over."

"Who's there?" Gabi asked Sharpay, suspiciously. "Are you trying to set me up with another guy? How many times have I told you to stop that?"

"It's not another guy, I promise," Sharpay answered, "believe me. You want to come over right now."

"I don't know," Gabi said doubtfully.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ GET OVER HEAR RIGHT NOW!" another girl's voice screamed into the phone.

"OMG, TAYLOR!" Gabriella screamed.

"We have to go back to Los Angeles, today, but I wish we could stay," Troy regretfully told his parents. "I have to attend Zeke Baylor's surprise party, tonight."

"Zeke Baylor as in Zeke Baylor the chef?!" Kelly asked excitedly.

"Zeke Baylor as in the basketball-playing chef Zeke Baylor from East High?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yeah," Troy answered to both questions.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?!" Kelly gushed, "I love his show."

"I didn't know you even watched it," Troy shrugged. Wow he really didn't know much about her.

"Say hello to him for us and give him our best wishes," Mr. Bolton commanded.

"I definitely will."

The drive back was pretty uneventful. Kelly still couldn't get over the fact that Troy knew Zeke Baylor and would be attending his surprise birthday party.

"Have you ever been to his restaurant?" she asked excitedly. She and Troy had never been there, together before.

"Plenty of times," Troy replied. He had been there with the whole gang from high school, except Gabriella, who of course was touring her first album. He hadn't seen all them in years and they lived within a couple hours of each other.

"Really?" Kelly asked. "I didn't know that. Who did you go with?"

"Just some old friends…Sharpay Baylor, Chad and Taylor, Zeke…"

"YOU KNOW SHARPAY BAYLOR?! Kelly screamed. "Who don't you know?"

"Quite a lot of people," Troy answered.

"Man, you had a lot of fame at your high school. What did you date Gabriella Montez or something?" Kelly joked. Troy had never mentioned her before.

Troy laughed nervously. "Nope. I've never met her in my life."

"Oh, I know that," Kelly replied. "I'm just teasing."

Troy laughed. "Quite the comedian we have here," he mumbled. Kelly smiled. "So what are your plans for tonight? I'm sorry I'm not spending it with you, but hey, I guess you could come if you want."

"No thanks," Kelly replied, "I'd feel like I was intruding. I'm going out with some old girlfriends, tonight, you know to catch up. I haven't talked to them for a while."

"Okay, have fun."

"Say hi to Chad and Taylor for me…oh and Zeke too."

"Do you think this will actually work?" Taylor asked Sharpay, wonderingly.

"Of course it will," Sharpay answered. "If we would have told hr about these three months ago when I scheduled it, she would have found a way to get out of it because of Troy."

"She still has a few hours," Taylor reminded her. "She could find a way."

"Well, we just won't tell her that Troy will be here," Sharpay told her. "And if she asks, we'll just say we invited him, but he never got back to us, and according to Chad he has an interview tonight."

"Well that's only a little bit of lying," Taylor laughed. "Troy was ecstatic at the idea, and made sure tonight would be free so he wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, well, Zeke and Gabi are good friends, and it wouldn't be right if she wasn't here," Sharpay said. "And, even if she knew Troy was coming, she probably wouldn't not come. She'd probably grab some random guy and bring him as a date, and believe me, when Gabi's desperate, she has no guidelines on picking a guy."

"I see your point."

Gabriella burst through the door, screaming. "TAYLOR!"

"GABI!" Taylor ran into Gabriella's outstretched arms. "IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG!" Gabi screeched. "HOW ARE YOU?!"  
"PREGNANT!" Taylor yelled, happily.

Gabriella squealed some more. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Okay, down to business," Taylor redirected the conversation. "Excited for tonight?"

"Completely," Gabi replied. "I can't believe you're pulling this off with such short notice."

"Well you know me," Sharpay shrugged. "Definitely my personality."

"No it's not," Gabi pointed out.

"Well I wish it was," Sharpay snapped.

"So um who's all coming?" Gabriella asked.

"A bunch of people." Sharpay began to name off a bunch of names. "You, Sharpay, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, the chefs at Zeke's work, Ryan, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, and many many more."

"Is HE coming?" Gabriella questioned.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"No, Jace is not coming, do you think I'm stupid?" Sharpay answered, acting like she didn't truly understand what Gabriella meant.

"I don't mean Jace," Gabriella snapped. "You know who I mean."

"Troy?" Taylor wondered aloud. Gabriella nodded, feebly. "We sent him an invitation, but he never got back to us, and Chad says he has some interview tonight. So no, he won't be attending."

The day soared up for Gabriella. "Good," she sighed. "Tonight's going to be so fun."

Gabriella arrived to the party in a dark purple party dress, one that brought out her eyes and hair. The first thing she did when she arrived was find Sharpay. "How's Zeke getting here?" she asked her.

"Um, he's just coming home from work," Sharpay lied. The truth was, Troy was flying in from Phoenix. Zeke was waiting for him at the airport pickup area to bring him to his house for dinner. Zeke had no idea there was really a surprise party, and Gabriella had no idea Troy would actually be there.

"Gabriella Montez, get over here right now and give me a huge hug," an older Chad Danforth commanded. "I have not seen you in forever."

"Chad," Gabi gasped. "How's my big brother?!"

"Your big brother is great," Chad answered, laughing, "how's my little sister?"

"Good," Gabriella replied.

"Very famous, I hear. What, are you working on your fourth hit now?" Gabriella nodded. "I always knew you'd be a famous singer some day. Congratulations. Taylor and I have all your albums, and we love to listen to them." Gabriella laughed. "And you know how much I don't like pop music, but because it's you, I love it."

Ryan had been spending his time on the broadway stage, playing the lead role in many fabulous productions. He was currently working on the professional touring of Twinkle Towne, obviously meaning Kelsi had become a famous writer who was pulling in the big bucks, while Jason was the stay-at-home daddy who took care of the kids.

The whole gang had been given their fairy tale endings, except for Gabriella. All she had was her job, which she definitely loved, but she had no love in it, and Gabriella missed having someone always there for her, more than a friend.

"Here we are," Zeke told Troy, "home sweet home." Sharpay had hired a valet service to park the cars down on the other side of the mountain so Zeke wouldn't see them. From the outside, everything looked ordinary.

"Wow," Troy gasped. "Nice."

The two old friends casually walked up to the door and opened it. The room was pitch black. "Sharpay!" Zeke called out. He walked out into the main area. "Sharpay, where are you?"

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed, including Troy, as the lights came on. Gabriella saw Troy and stood there, transfixed in horror.

"Look who I found trying to hitchhike his way home," Troy laughed. "He was trudging along Pacific Coast Highway."

"TROY!" Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor squealed, running up to him. Gabriella just stared. They had lied to her.

Gabriella had to get to Sharpay and Taylor to kill them without Troy seeing. They were busy catching up with him.

"Psst, Chad," Gabriella whispered, "come here."

"Yeah, little sis?" Chad asked jokingly.

"I thought you said Troy had an interview tonight," Gabriella hissed.

"When did I say that?" Chad asked, confused.

"To Taylor and Sharpay, remember?"

"No, I never said that."

"They lied to me then," Gabriella hissed. "They told me he wouldn't be here. Now I'm going to have to face him."

"Gabriella, you two were old friends. Just say hello to him. I know it didn't work out very well when you dated, but, you were friends first, and even though a bunch of crap happened, nothing can change that."

Before Gabriella knew it, there was a pair of sexy blue eyes looking into hers. "Hi, Gabriella," they whispered, awkwardly.

_((CLIFFY…what'll happen?? I might not get to update this weekend…I'm busy…but I will definitely try…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	4. Sometimes Things Become Friendly

_((back again…here comes the next chapter…I hate big cliffys…if u haven't noticed…R&R…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

Sometimes I run   
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right  
Be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

I don't wanna be so shy  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that you're the only one for me 

I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know

"Hi, Troy," a little weak voice inside of Gabriella squeaked.

"Um, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here," he mumbled, looking at his feet.

"I thought you were at some interview." Troy looked at her questioningly. "Never mind."

The two stood there silently, awkwardly for a minute. Gabriella turned to walk away. "Gabi, wait," Troy called out.

Gabriella turned around. He had called her Gabi. "Did you just call me Gabi?" she asked him.

He was unsure of her reaction. "Um, yeah, is that…?"

"Never ever call me Gabi ever again," she snapped.

"Okay, Gabriella. How have you been?"

"Great," Gabriella lied.

"3 hit singles," Troy mentioned, "and you're working on a fourth. That's outstanding."

"I guess so," Gabriella replied. "It seems like your basketball career is taking off."

"Oh yes it is," Troy answered, "It's pretty great."

"I've watched you on T.V. a few times. You're even better than you were in high school."

"You're voice is still so beautiful," he complimented. "I love listening to your songs. I have your CD's." Gabriella felt herself blushing. "They're amazing."

"They're okay," she replied. "I saw that you were in the all star game again. Great job."

"Yeah," Troy sighed. "So have you…er…been seeing anyone lately?"

"I was seeing a guy named Jace, but that ended pretty quickly," Gabriella replied.

"Jace as in the wacko that claimed he slept with you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," she answered, embarrassed.

"You mean that guy was legit?"

"Yeah…well no. We never slept together, obviously. I'm not like that. He was really nice when we were dating. I never would have expected him to be such a jerk in real life, but I guess he is."

"Yeah, I was gonna say…that doesn't sound like you."

"So how about you?" Gabriella threw the question back at him. "Are you seeing anyone lately? I know there's a lot of stuff in the news about you being America's Most Eligible Bachelor."

"Yeah, well I don't like to advertise my love life over the tabloids," Troy replied, rolling his eyes. "I've actually had a girlfriend for the past two years."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

"Well at least they're talking," Chad said to Taylor. "I don't see Gabriella screaming or troy looking like a wounded dog."

"A wounded dog?" Taylor laughed. "He'll still always be lunkhead basketball man to me."

"Of course he will. Well what do you think will happen between them?"

"What do you mean, Chad? Troy has been dating Kelly for two years. One night at a party with Gabi won't change that. He obviously wasn't that satisfied with her in high school because he cheated on her. So, Chad, nothing is going to happen."

"Baby, you're sexy when you get hostile," Chad sweet-talked.

"Save it, Chad. Don't you plan anything. If you do, have fun on the couch tonight."

Chad had a hurt look on his face. "You wouldn't," he said horror-struck.

"You're right," Taylor surrendered, pecking him. "Just don't do it, Chad. Let things be, for once. Please. We don't need a repeat of high school."

"How could there be a repeat of high school?" Chad asked, attempting logic. "When we plotted in high school, we didn't want them together. Right now, we kind of do. So obviously it is not the same."

"You know what I mean, Chad," Taylor scolded. "Kelly deserves him. She's so nice. Don't sabotage her relationship with him. It wouldn't be fair."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear. Can I at least strategically get them to spend the party talking to the other one?"

"If you can find a way then sure," Taylor winked.

A bell rang, and throughout the room silence took over. Sharpay stood on a chair dso everyone could see her. "Attention, everyone, dinner is served! It's pretty casual, and it's a buffet. Zeke's restaurant catered for us this fine night. So please, everyone, eat all your stomach can hold, because there is a lot of food. Bon appetite."

Gabriella and Troy were in line, together, talking. The stiff awkwardness had passed, and now they were talking like old friends.

"Since Chad and I are on the same team, I see a lot of him and Taylor," Troy was telling Gabriella. "They really love being married, and they're just like they were in high school."

"So Chad still has problems counting to ten?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, yes," Troy laughed. "Taylor has tried teaching him, but he just can't seem to figure it out that four comes after three."

"Well, that is a hard concept," Gabriella joked. "I can see why he can't understand it."

"So I'm guessing you see a lot of Sharpay and Zeke," Troy inquired. "How have they been doing? I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to either of them, yet."

"Well, they're expecting," Gabriella informed him, "so obviously they're doing pretty well. I see them everyday, basically. I love it. I wish I saw Taylor and Chad more than I do, and it's a pity because I don't live that far from them, but you know…"

"It would be awkward for you," Troy finished. "Look, Gabriella, I am so sorry about high school. I was immature, and I'm not even going to try to make a pathetic excuse."

"Enough, Troy, that was ten years ago. It's all in the past. I just hope that we can be friends now, like we were before everything happened."

"I'd like that," Troy replied. "But like I said, I'm sorry. I'm not even sure why I did it."

"I got going with school and stuff and you barely got to see me," Gabriella answered for him. "You needed something to pass the time."

"That is no excuse for what I did, and like I said one thousand times, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Troy."

"So…um…does basketball keep you from your girlfriend much?" Gabriella asked, the awkward moments leaking back in uncontrollably.

"Yeah," Troy sighed. "But we're managing it. She's been really patient with me about it so it's been easier than you'd think."  
"That's good. I've dated around a bit, but nothing has been too permanent," Gabriella lied. She had only dated Jace in that ten year period. You can see why she's getting sick of being alone.

"I see. Well Gabriella it has been really fun, tonight. I need to talk to Zeke, and then I will probably talk to you again, later after catching up with him and Sharpay. You can come with me if you'd like, but we haven't spoken for ten years. We need more time than this to catch up. How about we go out for dinner Sunday night? I have a game Saturday."

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella answered. "It may give some people the wrong idea."

"As friends," Troy assured her. "Kelly will understand. I probably won't even tell her, but come on, you're Gabriella Montez. She'll understand."

"Okay," Gabriella agreed.

"Well I'm going to go catch up with Zeke and Sharpay, now," Troy told her. "I'll talk to you in a few minutes." He began to make his way away from Gabriella to Sharpay and Zeke.

"I have a platonic date with Troy Bolton," Gabriella said aloud to nobody in particular, "the man I swore not to say anything or think anything about for all eternity."

_((and that's all for chapter 4…I hope you liked it…I'm open to ideas…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	5. There's a Fine Line

_((I'm back…sorry for the wait…I am currently touring EUROPE!! This chapter was almost done so I have about ten minutes to myself so I am going to quickly finish and post it…sorry again for the wait...R&R…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...

Gabriella was unsure of how to dress for her "platonic date" with Troy Bolton. He was taking her to Zeke's restaurant, which was a very nice place, but she didn't want to seem like she thought this more than just a friendly time to catch up with an old friend. Part of Gabriella felt…no wished…that this was a romantic thing. But who was she kidding? Troy had a girlfriend.

_He's cheated on a girlfriend, before, _Gabriella reminded herself guiltily. She did want to be the source of another person's unhappiness. _That was different, though. He had good reason for that. Troy isn't that type. He's a great guy, not a cheater. _

Gabriella decided on a nice black cocktail dress. She reassured herself that if she were going to this restaurant with Sharpay, she would wear the same thing, but that little voice in her head reminded her that she wouldn't. She'd dress more fun, and a little less dressed up. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone and speed dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Gabi," Sharpay's happy voice filled the other end of the receiver. "What's up? Aren't you going out with Troy tonight?"

"That's why I'm calling you," Gabriella replied. "I don't know what to wear, Shar. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I put on a black cocktail dress. Is that overdoing it?"

"Not the cocktail dress," Sharpay moaned. "Gabi, you're a huge star, not an old widow. I'll be right over. I'm picking out your clothes."

Sharpay was at Gabi's house within ten minutes, bracing herself for the image of Gabi in her black dress that was too come.

"Oh, lord, this was worse than I thought. Just look at your makeup. It's a good thing you called me. If paparazzi were to get hold of this…"

"I don't care about the paparazzi," Gabriella groaned. "I'm so rusty on this whole dating scene. I have no clue what to do."

"Well, luckily enough for you, you have me. Now, let's go closet-hunting."

Sharpay began to rummage through Gabriella's large closet full of designer clothing, searching for the perfect outfit. She finally pulled out a teal dress that fit Gabriella's features perfectly. Gabriella shook her head violently.

"I war that to Julia's wedding," she told Sharpay, "and I was a bride's maid."

"Yes, I know," Sharpay replied. "But I love the dress, and nobody would ever guess. It barely goes below your knees, and it's low cut."

"No," Gabriella whined. "It'll give him the wrong impression. I'm not trying to intrude upon his girlfriend. I just want to be friends with him."

"You're wearing it," Sharpay said in a final tone. She proceeded to curl Gabriella's hair and give her soft, light-colored makeup. "That's the Gabriella, we know. Honestly, you looked old and hag-like in the other stuff."

"Thanks, Shar," Gabriella laughed, "but don't you think I look desperate?"

"Not at all, dear."

Troy picked Gabriella up, promptly at 7:00, carrying a single rose behind his back. "Wow." He was speechless. "You…look…wow."

Gabriella giggled and blushed. Maybe Sharpay was right after all. "Thanks."

They drove to the restaurant, chatting animatedly. "So," Troy said, "are you and Sharpay joined at the hip?"

Gabriella laughed. "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I saw her car pull out of the driveway when I drove up. Her escape plan didn't work."

"Damn," Gabriella laughed.

"Nice try, though. So, have you been to Zeke's restaurant much?"

"Loads of times," Gabriella answered. "Sharpay and I go there all the time for lunch, and occasionally dinner. She and I really are very joined at the hip."

"I've been there once," Troy said.

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella went for a walk around the park, just like old times, except in a different park. "I miss the park in Albuquerque," Gabriella said. "I remember when we'd walk around it, and that time we somehow got lost."

Troy laughed at the fond memories. "I remember that well. That was so fun. This park isn't the same. It doesn't have our secret spot down by the river. Been back there much?"

"Well, my mom still lives there," Gabriella answered. "She loves it there too much. I go back twice a year usually when my schedule permits it. I'm going back next month for Christmas to spend it with her."

"My parents live in Phoenix right now," Troy said, "but, they're moving back at Christmastime to the old house in Albuquerque. I'll be back there to help move them. We should see each other. Go out for dinner, or something like tonight."

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed.

"Then we can go back to the park…and the secret spot." Troy blushed while saying this.

Gabriella wasn't sure what to take from that. The secret spot for Gabriella and Troy always entailed making out and falling asleep.

"In a platonic way, I mean."

Gabriella decided she hated the word.

It was near midnight when Gabriella arrived back at her manor, exhausted. She and Troy had talked all night, and had gotten along great, like old friends. He wanted to do this again. She secretly wanted to also. She made a mental note to herself to have Sharpay pick out her clothing, hairstyle, and makeup for the next time, again. She didn't mean to be feeling like this, but Gabriella was beginning to have that good old high school feeling of intense like for Troy again, and although she felt bad about it and wished she could stop it, she couldn't.

Troy climbed into bed, yawning. He and Gabriella had a great time on their friendly get together. It had felt like old times with the two of them laughing together, and talking about things the way they did when they were dating in high school. Troy found himself missing those days, greatly, beating himself up yet again over his stupid mistake many years ago. His exhausted eyes wandered to the velvet box on his nightstand that he had bought that day. He was to propose tomorrow, but mysteriously was not as eager as he was three days ago when he bought it.

_((I'll see if I can update again on my trip…if I cannot, then sorry…please review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	6. Gravity: Real Life

_((I'm about to come home from an amazing vacation…but I decided to write another chapter before I did…I'm bored right now…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

_  
_Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away

Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down

Oh twice as much aint twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees

Troy once again found himself at the exact same table as the night before, but this time, with Kelly. He felt like she was intruding upon his and Gabriella's space, although Gabriella certainly wasn't there. It's the big night, the night Troy was supposed to propose, but he had his misgivings…he had been here with Gabriella the night before at this exact table, unbeknownst to Kelly. Was this a sign that proposing isn't a good idea? He felt like the ring in his pocket was weighing him down…with guilt. Would Kelly consider the night before with Gabriella cheating if she ever found out? There was no way she could. It was just dinner with an old friend. There was absolutely no romance involved. _But I gave her a flower_, his conscience reminded him, _but if that's considered cheating in the eyes of Kelly, then she isn't worth it, and anyways, how would Kelly ever find out, and even if she did, I could truthfully say it was two old friends._

"Troy, are you okay?" Kelly asked him, concerned, "You seem kind of…quiet."

"I'm fine," Troy squeaked, beginning to sweat slightly. What if she says no?

Kelly just stared. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Troy answered heartily. "Never been better?"

He had worked it out with Zeke. The Proposing Special of the restaurant was a huge cake that was built like a wedding cake, with an attractive arrangement of chocolate strawberries as the trimming. He would then pull out the ring and ask the anticipated question. Troy wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. What if he became tongue-tied?

Dinner came and went, all in a blur to Troy. It was too late to turn back now, for the dessert would be presented to them any second now. Troy mentally prepared himself for all outcomes…tears, smiles, uncontrolled kisses, and maybe even rejection, though in the back of his mind he doubted she would reject him.

Zeke himself approached the table carrying a massive covered tray. "Bon appetite," he told the two, winking at Troy. He uncovered the cake.

It was even better than Troy had imagined. It was decorated so lavishly, it could have been the wedding cake itself.

Kelly gasped. "This is…wow."

Troy took this as his cue. He moved over to Kelly's side of the table, and slowly got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket for the beautiful diamond ring. "Kelly Sienna, we have been dating for two wonderful years, and we've made it through everything, the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, and we even managed to work through my basketball and your designing. You are the one for me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Kelly was sobbing. "Y-yes," she barely managed to squeak out. Troy immediately wrapped her in a large hug, and people sitting at nearby table clapped enthusiastically. Strangely, to Troy, this didn't feel as good as he expected it too.

Gabriella and Sharpay were both chowing down their own pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, one of their favorite hobbies together. Zeke hadn't come home from work yet, so Sharpay and Gabriella were watching TV, surfing through the channels for nothing in particular.

The front door opened and closed, and an exhausted Zeke called out, "Sharpay, dear, I'm home!" He made his way into the living room. "Are you eating another pint? How do you manage to hold it down?"

"I'm eating for two, now," Sharpay reminded him. "How was work? You look exhausted."

"Oh, I am exhausted, but it was a good night," Zeke replied. "Troy and his girlfriend Kelly are now engaged. He proposed at the restaurant over the luscious proposal cake."

Gabriella's happy mood sagged, Troy was engaged? She couldn't deny that she had been fantasizing some about him since last night. He was the Troy she used to know, except for the cheating. _How like him, _she thought to herself. _He and I have a connection one night, and then the next, he's engaged. That's no surprise at all, but why? Why did he do this? Why did he rush into this? What did I do wrong?_

Gabriella continued to ponder herself. _I didn't do anything wrong. He was probably planning this last night, knowing him, the jerk. _Gabriella wanted to slap herself for saying that. _Last night was just as friends. There wasn't anything romantic about it, so I shouldn't be feeling like this._

"So, Gabriella, how was dinner with Troy last night?" Zeke asked her, not noticing that she had completely zoned out.

"Wha…oh it was nice," she answered automatically. "We go to catch up, you know, since it's been so long."

"Yeah it definitely has been," Zeke agreed. "Have you met his fiancée?"

"Nope," Gabriella admitted. "How is she?"

"She seems nice enough, I haven't really met her," Zeke shrugged.

"Is she pretty?" Sharpay asked.

"She's okay, I guess, nothing on you, my dear." He smiled and kissed her.

Troy lied in bed, content, happy with the day, happy that he had a new fiancée and would soon be tying the knot with a beautiful designer, but he had to admit, Gabriella was leaking into his mind. What would happen when she found out? He tried to picture the look on her face, but couldn't. _Who am I kidding? She won't care, _he told himself, _and last night was completely friendly. Nothing was meant by it. She's not expecting anything, so I'd be stupid to._

But Troy couldn't deny part of him was curious. What would have happened if he and Gabriella had looked at it with a romantic aspect? _Get it through your head!_ He was getting angry at himself now. _There is nothing between you and Gabriella! You should be happy with you fiancée!_

Gabriella tried her hardest to feel happy for Troy. He must be so happy right now, and if she cared about him at all she should be happy for him too no matter how hard it was. _Don't be selfish, _she told herself. _He's probably drinking a glass of champagne with his fiancée right now happily. He isn't thinking of me. Throw him out of your mind. There are more important things in life. He isn't the one for you._

But Gabriella knew in her heart that she was wishing, so much. She wanted to be with him, and she thought she felt it, but she must have been wrong.

"I guess we're just not meant to be," she whispered to herself before falling fast asleep.

_((I hope you like it…next time I update will be when I am back home…please please review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	7. A Public Duet

_((I'm back…yes I know…poor Gabi…and there are a few others who don't believe he actually proposed…well you'll see what happens…the summary doesn't say Troyella…so we'll see what happens…I'll try to keep you on the edge of your seats ____…okay here comes the next chapter…yes I know two in a day…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

Tonight - got the plans first class for the evening

Ready Set Go

All the girls steppin out for a public affair  
(All night, thats right cos the party dont stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair   
(Who cares, lets rock, cos the party don't stop)

Ohh Ohh 

Do what you wanna do,  
tonight the world does not exist   
no no no  
Do what you wanna do,  
All my girls work it out - like this

Do do do do do - Shake shake shake shake

Tonight was the night, Lakers versus Clippers, and Gabriella would be the wondrous halftime show for one of the biggest games of the year. But, of course, Gabriella was too experienced for nerves, except for the fact that Troy would be watching. Every time she thought of that little detail, she shuddered. _He's engaged, _she constantly reminded herself. _He probably won't even notice that you're there. It's not like he'll be able to see you._ Well, that's not entirely true. She would be sitting right behind the Laker's bench with Sharpay and Zeke whom were going to support her. The three of them would be a little hard to miss. _Gabriella, stop thinking about Troy. You should be focusing on finding someone else. He's off limits…accept that. _But Gabriella couldn't. He hadn't treated her completely right in high school, yet she still couldn't seem to let him go. What's wrong with her?

Gabriella, Zeke, and Sharpay traveled to the game by limo, using a private entrance to avoid publicity. Security escorted them to their seats, and were to sit and patrol around them throughout the game to ensure safety.

Carrie Underwood sang the national anthem before the game, and then they were playing. Gabriella noticed how fluently Troy moved, as if he was flying. He was weaving in and out of people, sinking baskets deemed to be impossible.

"Wow," said Gabriella, "he's even better than he was in high school, and he was really good then."

"Of course he is," Sharpay replied in a 'duh' voice. "What did you expect…him to regress?"

"Of course not," Gabriella mumbled. Her watching him playing basketball brought back so many memories, both happy and painful, and it was almost too much for her. She sat there silently.

"What is the matter with you?" Sharpay asked Gabriella suspiciously. "You're acting…weird."

"Nothing's wrong…nervous I guess."

"Since when have you had problems with nerves?" Sharpay shot at her.

"Um…" Gabriella hurriedly attempted to think of a convincing response.

"It's because Troy's here isn't it?" Sharpay questioned expectantly. "Gabi, he won't even see you. He'll be in the locker room."

"Of course it's not because of Troy," Gabriella snapped. "He's engaged. Why would I be jealous of an engaged man?"

Sharpay just shook her head. Gabriella had a feeling she understood everything, which to Gabriella, was completely embarrassing.

"Miss Montez," a buff man called from the end of the aisle, "it is time for you to make your way to the locker room area where you will make your entrance from."

"Can they come back with me?" Gabriella asked, motioning to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Very well," he replied, "now come on."

Gabriella was attacked by the makeup crew and sounds people explaining everything to her. She was fully prepped for her performance. When the final buzzer sounded, the Lakers came running down the hall. Gabriella glimpsed Troy, made eye contact for a fraction of a second, and embarrassedly looked away turning beet red.

"Careful, Gabi, don't be so obvious," Sharpay hissed in her ear.

"Obvious about what?" Gabriella pretended to be ignorant. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Gabriella was pushed forward by the behind the scenes workers. "Good luck," Sharpay called to her. She heard her name being announced over the speakers, along with a deafening roar from the audience. She made her way out to the center of the court, smiling and waving.

"HELLO LOS ANGELES!" she yelled into the microphone. "I AM SO PSYCHED TO BE HERE TONIGHT! IT'S A GREAT GAME ISNT IT?!" The crowd shouted itself hoarse in agreement. "WHAT I'M WONDERING IS…WHO HERE IS A CLIPPER'S FAN? CLIPPERS FANS LET ME HERE YOU!" The arena was filled with screams of delight and support. "NOT BAD! NOW FOR ALL YOU LAKER'S FANS!" An even louder cheer sounded. "IT'S GREAT BOTH TEAMS HAVE SO MUCH SUPPORT HERE TONIGHT! NOW FOR MY FIRST SONG, I'M GOING TO SING AN OLD CLASSIC, SAY OK!"

She sang that song to the enthusiastic audience along with Baby Come Back To Me, Too Emotional, When There Was Me and You from Twinkle Towne, Extraordinary (Liz Phair), and Walk Me Home.

Her final song, at least that's what she thought was Only Hope. She was in the middle of singing her heart out on the high note, when she saw two big blue eyes watching her from inside the tunnel of the locker rooms. She rang the note the best she ever had with the confidence of those eyes. Forget the nerves, she liked him there.

She was about to exit the center court when Sharpay walked on, beckoning for her to stay there. "YES IT'S ME!" The crowd squealed as if Christmas had come early. They weren't expecting Sharpay Evans. Zeke even walked out with her. "GABI HAS AN AMAZING VOICE DOESN'T SHE?!" The whole crowd screamed yes and amazing in a mixed chorus. "NOT MANY PEOPLE KNOW THIS, BUT SO DOES TROY BOLTON, AND THE TWO OF THEM KNEW EACH OTHER IN HIGH SCHOOL, AND THEY EVEN SANG TOGETHER. SO I THINK IF YOU REALLY BEG THEM, THEY'LL DO A DUET FOR YOU ALL RIGHT NOW! SO COME ON, DO YOU ALL WANT THEM TO SING?!"

Gabriella didn't realize the crowd could get any louder than they were earlier. "I guess that's a yes," she said to Sharpay.

"You bet it is." Sharpay had a mischievous little grin on her face. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, PLEASE WELCOME TROY BOLTON!" Troy came onto the floor in his Lakers warm ups. Sharpay handed him the microphone. Music began to play:

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

The entire crowd screamed for an encore. They loved it. The music began once again, this time playing a different tune:

_Troy:   
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven   
That we can't reach_

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us   
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:   
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:   
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:   
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:   
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:   
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:   
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying   
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

And once more, the crowd wanted more. Gabriella didn't know how much more she could handle as the music began again for the final time:

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella on the cheek like he did during Breaking Free. Butterflies screamed through her stomach, and she felt as if she were about to feint.

"That was really fun," Troy said as they walked back into the tunnel.

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed.

"I miss singing with you," Troy admitted.

"I miss singing with you, too," she replied. The two walked in silence for a second. "I have an idea. If we both miss it. Then we should still do it. We should put some duets of the two of us on my next CD. We could go in and record them and everything. That is…if you have time."

"I'll find the time," he assured her. "That would be completely amazing. It would be just like high school."

"Not completely," Gabriella mumbled to herself so Troy couldn't hear her.

"HONEY!" Kelly screamed when he got home. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW GABRIELLA, LET ALONE WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH HER! WELL I WASN'T COMPLETELY RIGHT AS YOU DIDN'T DATE HER BUT WOW?!"

_((that's it for now…obviously it's not over…the story's just getting good now ____…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	8. Control Freak

_((you guys are a hilarious group of readers…I love the review that calls Kelly stupid and I love the review that's like when Kelly screams I think of a snob…haha…that's pretty well thought out because I'm not going to lie…that's what she kind of is…here comes the next chapter…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

You're freaking me out...you're freaking me out  
and I could run like a coward for the door  
But I'll never get out...you're freaking me out

You lose your mind if you lose control  
it makes you feel ashamed for the hearts you stole  
And now your own hearts scared of an attack cause you can't give them back  
You're stressing me out when you prove me wrong you're wearing me out cause I've searched so long

"Wow! This is amazing!" Troy had just entered her recording studio for the first time. "Am I really going to be recording with all this stuff?"

"Of course you are," Gabriella replied. "This isn't high school. These songs will sound even better once recorded. They'll balance the sound even better than we can normally."

"Am I going to like…perform in concert with you?" Troy asked.

"Well I don't see how you can during the basketball season but maybe in a couple during your off-season," Gabriella shrugged.

"Yeah that'd be…wait…I don't know if I'll be able too," he replied disappointedly. "I'm getting married in the off season, so I don't know if I'll have time to go on any tours."

An awkward silence filled the studio. "Right," Gabriella finally said. "Well I was thinking we could record four songs, not all today obviously, we'll only just scratch the surface of one of them today. But I was definitely thinking Start of Something New, Breaking Free, You Are The Music In Me, and I Can't Take My Eyes Off You. I know that one featured Ryan and Sharpay, but we can just sing their parts, and I thought we'd just rehearse Start of Something New."

"Why can't we record it today?" Troy wondered aloud.

"We need to have it completely perfect," Gabriella informed him. "We can only record it once we have it flawless. It'll probably take at least a week of rehearsals before we can even think about it. We'll rehearse the others too. The sooner we start, the sooner we can record, and I know you must be busy with a wedding coming up and everything."

Troy wanted to say something to convey his true feelings to her. He wasn't completely sure about the wedding right now. It's not that he didn't love Kelly, he did. She was great. He just had a few of the old sparkler feelings about Gabriella, and he couldn't seem to shake them.

So they practiced and practiced for five hours.

"Hey Troysie how was basketball practice?" Kelly asked him when he arrived home. She was sitting in his living room waiting for him.

"Um…it was good yeah," he replied trying to sound convincing. He hadn't told her yet that he was recording with Gabriella. He didn't want to cause any possible problems.

"How's Chadsie?" she asked in her little angelic voice.

"He's good," Troy shrugged. He made a mental note to tell Chad that he lied to her and if she asked him about practice, he would tell her all about it so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well that's good," she said. "So I was thinking today, I think we should hire a wedding planner as we're both so busy. We don't have the time to do this ALL alone, and this area has some of the best wedding planners in the country. Why not take advantage of that? Am I right?"

Troy shrugged. "They can cost a lot of money," he replied.

"I think we have enough," she laughed. "We have enough money to never work again. We can afford it."

"Okay," he said. "But I don't want a big wedding. I was kind of just thinking you and me."

"Troysie, we are one of America's Cutest Couples," Kelly explained. "If we have a small wedding, we won't be anymore. I was thinking a big elaborate one with an even bigger elaborate reception."

"Big just isn't my style," Troy complained.

"Troysie bear, you don't have much of a choice here," Kelly said flatly. "You'll get to choose a lot of other things, but we are having a big wedding and that's final. Now, the guest list…I was saying we have a star-studded lineup, one to attract lots of paparazzi even though you and me probably will ourselves. But I was thinking we'd invite Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Baylor, obviously Chad and Taylor, Carrie Underwood…she sang the national anthem at the Lakers/Clippers game…" She went on for five minutes naming famous celebrities and NBA stars, some of which neither of them had even met. Kelly really hadn't met any of them really. "Oh, and I was thinking we could have Gabriella Montez PERFORM at our reception and maybe even during the wedding. Wouldn't that be nice Troysie Bear?"

"I don't know," he answered doubtfully. He didn't really want Gabriella at his wedding, although he knew he should have her because they would now be spending a lot of time together with all these duets on her record. "We don't even know a lot of the stars you mentioned."

"But they know us," she explained. "I'm a big name designer and you're one of the most famous NBA stars out there. I'm sure these amazing people would be honored to come to OUR wedding. It'd be like a dream come true to them."

Troy seriously doubted it. He didn't want to say it, but not many people knew of Kelly. She didn't even have her own line yet. She worked for an inferior one as one of the designer's personal assistant designers. "Kelly you don't know that. I think we should just stick to people we know…is that okay?"

"Troysie, you don't understand how important this is," Kelly implored. "I want everything to be perfect, and a star-studded audience would make the day completely perfect. Star parties are so fun!"

"You've never been to one," Troy reminded her.

"Well, I've seen pictures," she said. "And they look fun."

"But honey…" Troy began tiredly.

"No buts," she reprimanded. "This is final. Like I said: you don't have a choice."

"Whatever,' Troy mumbled. "I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted."

"Hard practice, Troysie Poo?" she asked him sympathetically.

"Yeah," he lied. "I'm exhausted."

"Well I'm tired to…so I'll just sleep on the couch, I guess," she suggested, "unless…"

She looked up towards the ceiling. Troy shook his head. "We're waiting," he reminded her.

She put on a puppy dog pout. "But…"

"Nope," he firmly finished. "You have no choice." He made his way upstairs. Kelly retreated to the sofa, entirely disgruntled.

_((I had to find a song called control freak for this scene…so you can see Troysie Poo is getting a little bit annoyed with her because she thinks she's a lot more well known than she actually is…and she really likes to use Troy's money…reviews please…thanks a million to those of you who have been…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	9. Gold Digger

_((you guys are an amazing audience haha…the gold digger thing gave me an idea…yeah I'm pretty anxious to keep writing this if you all haven't noticed…here comes the next chapter…Read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

(She steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke n (She steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke n(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head 

Cutie the bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her under arm  
She said I can tell you rock  
I can tell by ya charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
but I'm lookin' for the one  
have you seen her?

"Troysie Poo!" Kelly's shrill voice called through his house. "Where are you? We have our first meeting with our wedding planner today. Did you forget?" There was no answer. She walked around his house looking for him. "Where are you, Troysie Poo? Troysie!" She continued to search for him. "We're going to be late." But Troy wasn't there. Kelly peeked into his garage and realized his car wasn't even there. "Maybe he's meeting me there, even though we agreed to go together."

_Start of Something new_

_The Start of Something new…_

"That's really good," Gabriella gushed, "I think we're ready to record. What do you think Paul?"

Paul was her technical manager. "It's perfect!" he called. "Let's go ahead and begin to record it. If you perform the same way you have been we may be able to lay it down today as complete."

"Good," Gabriella called back. "Ready, or do you want a break?"

"Let's do it," he answered. As the music began to play, his cell phone rang. He had forgotten to turn it off. "Sorry. One second."

He answered the phone. "Kelly this is not a good…" he began annoyed.

"TROY BOLTON!" she screamed so Gabriella could hear it perfectly. "I AM AT KATIE BERANGE'S OFFICE, AND GUESS WHAT? YOU ARENT HERE! TROY! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN?! WE'VE HAD THIS PLANNED FOR 3 WEEKS! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD, AND WITH OUR SCHEDULES THIS IS HARD TO PLAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"At p-practice," Troy replied.

"YOU DON'T HAVE PRACTICE RIGHT NOW! I WAS TALKING TO TAYLOR THIS MORNING! YOU ARE LYING! WHY ARE YOU LYING?! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING, TROY BOLTON?!"

"I'm not at a team practice," Troy told her, "I am at a private one. Coach wants me to perfect some new moves."

"AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT OUR MEETING WITH THE WEDDING PLANNER! IS BASKETBALL MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU AND ME?!" Troy was seriously considering his answer when Kelly shouted for the final time in the phone conversation. "YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET HERE TROY BOLTON OR YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She hung up on him.

"I…um…I have to go," Troy said as he hurried out of the studio without another word or glance behind him.

"Wait…Troy…" Gabriella began, but he was gone. She shook her head, and threw the music off the stand in disappointment.

"Bitch," she mumbled. "Well, I guess that's it for today." She was talking to Paul now. "We can't really do anything without him."

"I agree, Gabriella."

Troy noticed Katie the wedding planner was gorgeous. She had caramel skin with long black hair and big brown eyes. She had a soft amiable face, and Troy guessed she had no problems with relationships at all. She dressed along the lines of Kelly, skimpy but fashionable.

"So what kind of wedding were you thinking about?" she asked Troy leaning over the table slightly, showing slight cleavage.

"Well," Troy replied trying not to look down, "I was thinking really small and casual, you know, something quiet…"

"Actually," Kelly cut in, "we wanted a huge wedding, 600 to 700 people, maybe even more with a star-studded lineup. We plan on inviting all our famous connections, maybe even some paparazzi. We want full news coverage and everything."

"That's…interesting," Kelly replied, surprised. "Most people don't want paparazzi at weddings. They're quite a nuisance."

"Well we aren't most people," Kelly replied smugly. "We're famous."

Katie the planner stared at her for a second. "Right…" she mumbled shuffling some papers. "Well, do you know when you want the wedding to be?"

"July," Kelly replied, "When the flowers are blooming. I want fresh ones in my hair, you know,"

"Perfect," Katie smiled. "Now…where do you want it?"

"Malibu Park," Kelly gushed. "When it's in blooming season, it's completely divine, and it would fit everyone comfortably!"

"What about the reception?" Katie asked her.

"That manor on the beach," Kelly answered. "I have this all figured out."

"I see that, it's very good," Katie told her. "Well, we are almost out of time. When you come to the next appointment, please come back with a list of three possible dates, a list of possible desired colored schemes, and an organizational list of the wedding party."

"When you say organizational list…" Kelly started.

"I mean just numbers, not people," Katie explained. "Don't give any names yet. Just decide how many bridesmaids, groomsmen, etcetera. I'll give you little homework assignments like this every meeting, and you need to make sure they are completed when you come the next time. It was very nice meeting you both. I'm sure together we can create the ultimate dream wedding for you both."

"Thank you very much," Kelly said shaking her hand.

"Yes, thank you," Troy added doing likewise.

"Since you have the night off," Kelly started as they walked out of the office building, "I was thinking we could cook up some food ourselves at your place, then discuss the stuff so we are prepared for our next appointment which is in two days. I'm paying her a little more than what we are supposed to so we can plan this thing accelerando."

"Yeah, okay," Troy replied. "I'll see you at my place." He kissed her on the cheek.

"He just walked out of the recording session?" Sharpay asked Gabriella incredulously. "Is he stupid? Is he Chad?"

"That fiancée of his called and started yelling at him about something," Gabriella explained, "and he retreated to her like a lapdog. She sounds kind of…controlling."

"Tell me about it," Sharpay agreed. "She sounds like a blonde gold-digging bitch."

"Troy has better taste than that," Zeke said flatly.

"Not always," Sharpay disagreed, "can you say Kayla Liparty?"

Gabriella frowned. Kayla was the girl Troy cheated on her with back in high school. "You're right, Sharpay." Gabriella stood behind her. Zeke was still doubtful, though.

"I still think he'd choose better than that when it comes to marriage. He's choosing to spend the rest of his life with this girl."

The words rest of his life stung Gabriella. Well, it served Troy right. He was getting himself into this. It was his problem, his bad decision.

"Maybe he's turning a blind eye to her bitchy qualities," Sharpay suggested.

"Maybe she has no bitchy qualities," Zeke retorted.

"Okay, baby," Kelly said, a pen and pad of paper in hand. "Dates. I think a Saturday, definitely a Saturday. So we can just suggest the Saturdays in July. That's obvious."

"Yeah," Troy replied, happy she hadn't said something ludicrous yet.

"And to the color schemes," Kelly began, "I think we should have bright summer colors. I want to wear pink because it's so pretty, and I want my bridesmaids in orange. The flower girls can wear blue, and of course, yellow, pink, and red roses. I want the ones in my hair to be white, though, to compliment the gown."

"That won't match," Troy said simply. "I was definitely thinking white and maybe pale pink or purple bridesmaid and flower girl dress."

"That's boring," Kelly whined. "I'm the designer, here. Trust me, bright summer colors will look amazing."

"I just don't want us to look silly," Troy admitted. "And using all the colors of the rainbow won't look right."

"Yes it will," Kelly snapped, "moving on. I think we should have twenty-five bridesmaids and groomsmen at least with 10 flower girls and ring bearers."

"Before I even touch the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and flower girls, I must ask you, how can you use ten ring bearers? Do you plan on having ten rings?"

"Well, I was thinking," Kelly began, "we each have a massive diamond ring, and then we have 4 bands a piece around them, two on each side. Each band is a bunch of small diamonds. The more the better, right? The bigger our symbol of commitment, the more love there really is in there."

"You know how much money that will cost?" Troy gaped.

"We have enough," she snapped.

"Whatever," Troy mumbled. "But why so many in the party?"

"Can you say star-studded lineup?" Kelly growled. "The stars are part of the wedding party. It's a publicity stunt."

"Why are you so obsessed with publicity?!" Troy yelled. "We don't even know those people! I am not having people I do not know in my wedding party! I refuse!"

"Well it isn't up to you!" Kelly yelled.

"It's as much up to me as it is to you," Troy retorted hotly. "And we are not having seven hundred people at our wedding. Just because you want to feel famous and special with paparazzi doesn't mean I do. I have enough of it. You don't understand. You think you're attention deprived, and all you're doing is fleeing for attention."

"Are you finished?" Kelly growled dangerously.

Troy opened his mouth as if to say something more. "Yeah."

"Then let's get to some other details we haven't covered with her yet. We have a lot of planning to do, and by the way, I forgot to add the cast of Charmed to the guest list. So we're up to seven hundred and fifteen people."

_((that's it for today everyone…I don't think I'll be able to update until Monday but I will definitely try…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	10. A Burning Room of Truth And Lies

_((I'm back…sorry for the not so long wait…____…here's the next chapter…you guys are still hilarious…haha…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dyin breath of  
This love we've been workin on

Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
We pulled too many false alarms

We're goin down  
And you can see it too  
We're goin down  
And you know that we're doomed  
My dear  
We're slow dancing in a burnin room

"Maybe you should elope," Chad suggested at practice.

"Yeah, we'll elope and invite over seven hundred people," Troy retorted sarcastically.

"Maybe you should tranquilize her," Chad recommended.

"For four months?" Troy laughed. "That would be a long time, and a lot of tranquilizers, Chad. No."

"Or you know, maybe you can just talk to her," Chad said.

"That would be a good idea, but I've tried and she won't listen to me," Troy sighed. "She wasn't like this before we got engaged."

"Well then, after you're married, it'll all be better," Chad replied, "she's just nervous, that's all. I would be too if I was marrying Troy Bolton."

Troy just stared at him. "No thanks," he answered.

"Well," said Chad, "it's only for four months more. You'll just have to grit your teeth and bear it."

"Yeah, but how am I going to convince her to not invite a bunch of famous people we don't even know?" Troy asked hopelessly. "I'd be so embarrassed if she actually invited them."

"I don't know how to do that, Troy," Chad came right up and said, "but you have to remember that she's just trying to live up to being your wife. She wants to make you happier than any famous person would, and I think she feels inferior to you because she's a little-known designer that works for someone else."

"Wow, Chad," Troy replied, surprised. "That's really deep. You've never said anything like that before. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, "Taylor said it to me last night. I didn't make it up."

"Yeah that sounds like Taylor," Troy said.

"So, Taylor told me you nearly missed your wedding planner meeting," Chad casually brought up. "Why? She said Kelly said you said you were at a private practice with coach, but that's not true. Why are you lying to her? Were you meeting with the cast of Charmed to discuss their invitation to your wedding?"

Troy gave Chad a murderously scathing look. "No," Troy answered, "I was at a recording session with Gabriella."

"A recording session?" Chad asked taken aback. "What's a recording session?"

"Um…as in recording songs, stupid," Troy replied in an I-can't-believe-you're-so-dumb voice.

"Why are you recording songs with her?" Chad asked, very confused.

"After the game, she asked me to record a couple duets with her, four actually," Troy shrugged and said as if it wasn't a big deal he'd be part of a multimillion dollar platinum album.

"And you didn't tell your fiancée this because…" Chad wondered aloud.

"She would completely freak out and make me introduce her to Gabriella and stuff, Chad, you know how she's been lately."

"Oh, I thought you'd think she'd be paranoid that your cheating…"

"No, Kelly would be too immersed in the fact that I could introduce her to Gabriella Montez."

"I see."

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up at practice," Troy apologized hurrying into the recording room. Gabriella was sitting on the counter waiting for him.

"Troy, we need to talk," she said. "You never told your fiancée about this did you?"

Troy sat down next to her. "No," he admitted, "I didn't."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"She would completely freak out and want to be here every second," Troy answered truthfully.

"If she thinks we would ever do anything…" Gabriella began.

"Um…it's not that," he told her, "she's obsessed with fame at the moment, and she'd be the equivalent of a stalker.

Gabriella snorted. "You're engaged to a stalker?" Silence. "Um… I shouldn't have said that Troy. It wasn't right. Sorry."

"No it is right. She's like that. Taylor just thinks it's an inferior feeling because I'm sort of well…more known than she is."

Gabriella was liking this girl less and less and she had a nagging feeling that Troy could tell, and she was completely correct. "So she's decided to plea for attention and…"

"Invite every famous person she can think of to our wedding, yes," Troy finished for her.

"Wow," was all Gabriella could say. "So what does she do for a living?"

"She's a designer. She works for a small company called Dachshund Hopes."

"The dog clothing company?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Gabriella had a hard time refraining from laughing. She made a mental note to herself to laugh about this with Sharpay later.

"Am I going to be invited to your wedding?" Gabriella asked jokingly like a little girl.

"Kelly wants to hire you as the wedding singer," Troy chanced saying. Gabriella burst out laughing. "But you don't have to do it."

"Wow, Troy, she's some girl. Who else is she inviting?" Tears of mirth were streaming from Gabriella's eyes.

"You name some famous person, she probably is planning on inviting them."

"Okay...Alyssa Milano?"

"She plans on inviting the entire cast of Charmed."

"And she knows them?"

"No."

Sharpay howled with laughter that night while enjoying a glass of wine on her terrace with Gabriella and Zeke. "So she wants to invite the whole cast of Charmed? This girl is great! Kudos to Troy on finding her. She's such a laugh."

"Yeah, well I don't understand how Troy can stand her," Gabriella informed them. "I have never met her, but I really want to now. I think I'm going to have Troy tell her about the recording so I can meet her and laugh myself silly."

"You know," Zeke brought up, "I'm surprised you're taking this so well, Gabriella. You and Troy were so in love in high school until well…but I know he never stopped right away."

Gabriella saw Sharpay step on his foot in an attempted subtle way. She gave him a don't-tell-Gabi-what-we-say-in-pillow-talk-look.

"Oh, well," Gabi said nervously. "Um…well…I…guess…I'm…over…it…"

"Yeah," Sharpay mumbled in a yeah-right voice. "That's what we thought."

"Troysie Poo!" Kelly called running into Troy's house. "Guess who I talked too today." She jumped into his arms. "ZEKE BAYLOR! HE'S CATERING OUR WEDDING! HE DOESN'T USUALLY CATER BUT I PERSUADED HIM AND HE AGREED!"

"Nice one," Troy said. "Darling." His voice was suddenly more serious. "We need to talk."

"What about Troysie Woisie?" Her voice was still little girlish.

"My name's Troy," he began, "not Troysie Woisie or Troysie Poo or even Troysie Bear."

"I thought you liked my names for you," she whined in that little kid way again.

"Also," he continued as if he never heard her. "Act like your age. I hate the little kid act, and also, I want a wedding that we only share with our friends. It's not as special if we have famous people we don't know there. You're calling this a publicity stunt, and if our wedding is a publicity stunt to you we need to call it off right now. I'm not in this for publicity stunts. I'm in this because I love you. If you're in this for publicity stunts, then this is not going to work out."

Kelly looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "I thought you wanted…" she choked, tears streaming down her face.

"Kelly, for no second did I even so much as hint that I wanted this," Troy interrupted. "You didn't listen to me. You listened to your insane desire to be famous which isn't as hyped up as it seems. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you have changed. Ever since we've gotten engaged, you've said all this weird stuff, and acted weird. I proposed to the old you, not the new you, and I don't plan on marrying the new you, just the old you, so unless you go back to the way you were, the wedding is off."

Kelly stood there like a sheepish little girl. "Troy, all I'm t-trying to do is make you happy. It's all I want. I'd do anything."

"Then be the Kelly I fell in love with," he told her, "the one who's both a lover and a friend. I proposed to her, not the girl you turned into."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just want everything to be p-perfect."

"Everything will be if we're together and our family and friends are there," Troy told her, pulling her into s big hug and kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Gabriella settled herself into her own bed. She thought about what Zeke said. She realized now that the only reason she was completely making fun of Troy's fiancée was because of her jealousy. She wished she were her. She knew it, and she knew that she'd always stand by, watch, and wish.

_((that's it for the chapter…has Kelly really changed? _

_**Preview to next chapter…one line said by Troy…**_

_**Troy: I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't do this to her.**_

_Let's see what he means with that…I'll update as soon as I can…but it might be a few days…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	11. So Happy Together

_((you guys are hilarious…and very smart…all I have to say…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When your with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you, and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

If i should call you up(call you up), invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me(ease my mind), and ease my mind  
Imagine how the would could be(very fine), so very fine  
So Happy together

"Okay," Gabriella said getting down to business straight away when Troy sprinted into the recording session, late, once again. "Start of Something New is really good. We definitely are finished recording it. It's perfect. Breaking Free is up next, and since we've already practiced it 2007 times, we can go right ahead and begin the long recording process."

"Sounds good," Troy replied stepping over to the recording area. "Shall we?"

Preparations were made and the music began to play. Troy had the first words in the song:

_Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us

_In a way that's different from who we are_

"Stop!" Pete called from the booth. "Troy you missed a bunch of notes along the way including reach, world, see, way, and different. Once you missed the first note, it threw you off key, making it impossible to pitch find the others. Let's start again."

It took them about an hour and a half to sing it right, but once they did, Pete exclaimed he was really impressed. "You guys got that one a lot faster than I thought you would. I'll have to listen to this one tonight and run it through all the sound checks, but I'm guessing you'll be completely finished with this one. You may have to sing some certain parts for technical reasons once tomorrow, but no more than that most likely."

"Should we rehearse I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You?" Gabriella suggested. "That one might take a while to get the hang of, since we aren't used to singing Ryan and Sharpay's parts."

"Yeah," Troy agreed, "we should begin to spend some time on it."

The song was more complicated than Troy remembered. Simple things he sang every time in high school, not knowing they were mistakes of course, were nit-picked by Pete. You couldn't ever get a thing past him. He seemed to know everything. There were times when he wouldn't like how long Troy held a note or how his voice sounded on a certain word, which gave Troy the uncanny urge to march over and slap him. Another thing was, Troy kept trying to avoid eye contact with Gabriella, because they had some pretty heated memories of this song in high school, and singing it brought them flowing back, and Troy found them rather embarrassing especially since he and Gabriella hadn't been together for ten years now.

"Look at me, Troy," Gabriella whispered while Pete was setting up the technology to record it so he could critique it tonight. This wasn't actual recording.

Troy turned to her, his face turning bright red. He was hoping she didn't notice, but his hopes had been denied. "I don't know what you are talking about," he mumbled, obviously lying.

"You've never been a good liar, Troy," she murmured again, silently. Behind the windows, Pete didn't notice or hear anything. He was too busy setting everything up for a good test run. "Why won't you look at me?" She had noticed him looking away again. He shrugged. "Are you thinking about the connections with this song in high school?" He nodded. "That was ten years ago, Troy. Forget about it. We're just friends now."

"Really?" he whispered again. This was none of Pete's business. "Is that all we are?" Gabriella just stared at him. What was he saying? The two leaned in closer to each other, about to kiss…when…

"Gabriella, I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't this to her." Troy really did look disappointed.

"I knew you'd say that," Gabriella sighed. "If you're so eager to jump in with other people, then why are you still with her? Do you really love her or are you just afraid of being alone? I've been alone for ten years now, Troy, and I'm not afraid of it. There's nothing wrong with it."

Troy seemed to ponder his answer. "Gabriella everything left with you is just curiosity about high school. It is only my wondering what would have happened if I hadn't been so stupid years ago. I really love Kelly. She's everything I've ever wanted in life, and now that I am getting married to her, I feel like the luckiest man alive, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult her in my presence."

Gabriella didn't know what his answer would be and count even begin to suspect it, but one thing she knew was his actual answer was the exact opposite of what she expected. How could he love such a psycho-bitch?

"I think it's time I tell Kelly what's going on here," Troy told Gabriella, "with the recording you know. I don't think she'll demand I bring her or anything. But, I can't lie to my soon-to-be wife.

"I thought you said yesterday that she'd go crazy and act like a stalker," Gabriella replied confused.

"Well that was yesterday," Troy clarified. "This is today, a whole new day."Gabriella couldn't help wondering if he had been drugged. The Troy she knew didn't talk philosophy. "She must be some girl," she softly spoke.

"Yeah she is," Troy agreed.

"Kelly, dearest," Troy said while they were eating dinner at her place that night. "I must tell you something, something very important."

"What is it Troy?" she asked.

"I've been lying to you the past few days," Troy admitted, "and before you freak out about it, here's why: A few days ago, you had a crazed obsession with famous people, and I'm sure you remember quite well that just last night, we squashed that and brought back the old you. Well, Gabriella Montez and I are recording a few songs together for her next album, and recording sessions are where I have been the past few days, not at private practices or any of that crap. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd want to be dragged along to them to meet her and get her autograph, and go along inviting her to our wedding and stuff. Are you mad?"

Kelly was obviously quite stunned. "M-mad?" she sounded out. "Why would I be mad? This is great. You love to sing, and now you can. You are even going to be on a record. Oh Troy, I'm so happy for you. We must have a copy of the record."

"We will," Troy assured her, "and I think I'm going to bring you to our next recording session."

"When?" was all Kelly asked.

"Tomorrow," Troy answered. "It's real informal. You'll just get to sit in the booth and watch us, you know, see what a recording session is really like."

"Sounds fun." She gave Troy a congratulatory kiss. They began to fantasize happily about her wedding.

Meanwhile, Gabriella sat crying in her room, looking at an old photo album from high school. She and Troy looked so happy together in each picture. Why couldn't they still be that happy today? Why does he have to be marrying some blond bimbo who designs dog clothes and probably doesn't even know how to add two and two. This was so unfair.

Gabriella loathed the pain, but in the past ten years, it had been all too familiar. She felt it all the time, as she had nobody for herself, and it wasn't because nobody was interested. It was because she wasn't interested. She didn't want to date and break up in five minutes. Jace had just been an experiment, and look how badly he had turned out.

Gabriella crawled under her warm covers and sighed, "I guess we're just not meant to be."

_((IT'S NOT OVER…IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO OVER…READY FOR ANOTHER PREVIEW:_

_**She swayed her hips with a sexy little hiss and said in a seducing tone: "you know you want me."**_

_Assume what you'd like…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	12. I Wanna Be A Rockstar

_((I'm back…well the predictions on the preview were interesting to read…but none of them were quite correct…you'll see…you'll learn something about Kelly here…but what will it be??? Read it to find out…and then review and guess about the next preview…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

I want a brand new house  
on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
for ten plus me  
--(Yea, So what you need)--

I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
--(Been there done that)--

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well...

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

"Hi, my name is Kelly," Kelly introduced herself to Gabriella. "I've heard so much about you."

"I've heard even more about you," Gabriella kindly replied. "I'm Gabriella."

"Of course you are I know that," Kelly replied friendly. "So, nice place you go here."

"Well technically it isn't mine," Gabriella explained. "It's HSM Records owned, but I use it mostly."

"I see," Kelly replied. "And is this stuff fun? Singing and touring?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, "I love it."

"That's nice. How hard is it to become famous?"

"It all depends on how much you want it."

"Well that's nice. I should let you two get down to it." She went into the recording technical sounds room with Pete.

"Okay," Pete said over a speaker. "Today we will be filming the recording part of the song for the music video. So I will have to do everything by sound because you won't be able to see me. Of course Gabriella known this but Troy doesn't. We're going to have the window covered for this because they don't want to see people like me in the video. It's all about you." He pressed a button and a slab of wall moved over the window. "Okay…three…two…one…music start. Remember this is not a final recording. This is for purposes of me critiquing again and the music video."

Troy and Gabriella began to sing I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You, while Pete relaxed and listened, not adjusting any sound.

"So…" Kelly said. "Do you decide who becomes famous and who doesn't?"

"Not just me, but I am one of many deciding people, yes," Pete replied. "Why? Thinking about a life of singing?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kelly answered. "I want to sing duets and stuff with Troy. Between our looks and our voices wouldn't we make the perfect double act?"

"Well, I haven't heard you voice…" Pete began.

"LA LA LA!" Kelly sang shrilly causing Pete to cover his ears. "Great, right?"

"Interesting," Pete murmured.

"That's what I've been told," Kelly bragged. "They say I have an interesting voice, sure to be a star."

"No I didn't mean it as your voice," he denied.

"You meant my body didn't you?" she breathed, moving closer to him.

_What kind of sexually perverted creep are you? _Pete thought to himself.

"Do you want to see it?" she hissed. She swayed her hips with a sexy little hiss and said in a seducing tone: "you know you want me."

"Um…aren't you engaged to Troy?" he nervously asked her as she climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"I want to be a rockstar," she hissed in his ear. "Will you let me?"

Pete couldn't resist such a hissing blonde bombshell.

Troy and Gabriella finished up the stuff for the day and the videos, Troy forgetting Kelly was even there. When they finished the song for the umpteenth time, they were having such a good time and he was laughing so hard that he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, causing her heart to melt to the floor.

The window opened and Kelly came running out. "Great job," she whispered in Troy's ear, passionately giving him a kiss. "I convinced Pete to let me record some of my own stuff. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Tory lied, "but I didn't even know you were into singing?"

"I love to sing," Kelly gushed. "I always sing. You probably haven't noticed."

"No I definitely haven't."

"She will record some of her own stuff once Gabriella's album is finished," Pete said emerging from the sounds room. "She was quite convincing actually."

Kelly winked at him. Troy thought nothing of it.

"Well," Kelly said to all four of them, "I think the four of us should go out for a celebratory dinner tonight. You two sang well and I did a great job convincing Pete and now I will be famous."

"Great idea," Gabriella managed with a fake smile. She was really hating Kelly right now. She felt something wasn't right about her bragging that she "convinced" Pete. Something didn't seem right about it.

Troy really didn't want too, but he figured he had no choice.

That night the group went to Zeke's restaurant. Troy kept getting footsied by Kelly from across the table and kept shooting her angry looks about it. She would shrug like a little girl and continure it making Troy thoroughly disgruntled. Gabriella noticed.

"What's the matter, Troy?" Gabriella asked him. "You seem to be in a bad mood."

"Just tired, that's all," he lied shooting Kelly a heavy glare. "Long day."

"Successful day," Pete corrected. "We got a lot done, and made a lot of progress." Troy noticed a weird way in how he said it.

"What is the matter with you?" Gabriella shot at Pete. "You're so optimistic today. You usually…aren't."

"It was an exceptionally great day, I'll admit it," he answered shrugging, smirking at Kelly, who gave a little wave.

"What is going on between you two?" Troy wondered aloud suspiciously.

"We're so proud of you two," Kelly said sweetly. "You don't understand how your amazing singing makes us proud."

Gabriella choked on her food. "Do you have a problem?" Kelly snapped at her.

"You okay?" Troy asked her concerned.

"I'm good," she laughed. "Troy, you don't honestly believe the garbage she is telling you do you?"

"Um…"

"GARBAGE?! Kelly roared. "GABRAGE?! I MEAN WHAT I SAY! HE MAKES ME PROUD TO BE MARRYING HIM!"

"Gold digger," Gabriella insulted calmly. "Liar. What are you hiding?"

"I AM NOT HIDING ANYTHING! I LOVE TROY VERY MUCH, AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HIM HAPPY!"

"Even screw Pete?" Gabriella whisked slyly.

Kelly was stunned. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE FALSE ACCUSATIONS AGAINST ME?!"

"Oh, they aren't false," Gabriella conversationally replied. "They are one hundred percent genuine. You know you did. Don't deny it."

"You…You…You…"

"Slut," Gabriella finished for her. "Yes you are."

Troy sat there, fork in midair with pasta hanging limply from it, stunned.

_((that's it for this one everyone…please review…preview:_

"_**She's lying. I swear I don't. All I want is your friendship. Nothing more."**_

_Take your guesses…this one is definitely easier…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	13. It's My Life

_((sorry for the wait…real busy…here comes the next chapter…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

"Troysie, you know what it's like…being famous," Kelly implored. "You have to make sacrifices. I made one today. It was a one time thing. I want to be a rock star so badly, Troysie. I've dreamt of it since I was a little girl, and I tried Troy, I really tried, but I never seemed to be able to achieve it, and today, it was my opportunity. You know what it took to get the fame, Troy, can't you see where I am coming from?"

"First, don't call me Troysie," Troy snapped, "and second, I never had to do anything like that to sign a contract, so I have no clue where you are coming from. What do you think it takes to have fame, Kelly? It's actual talent, not sex."

"But I have the talent, Troy, I just needed something to give me a boost."

"Obviously, you don't, no offense, because that's not how you do it."

"Offense taken!" Kelly yelled, "YOU HAVENT EVEN HEARD ME SING!"

"Why haven't I?" Troy asked slyly. "If you were really good, I would be hearing you sing everyday, yet I am not."

"How can you say that?" she whimpered, obviously hurt. "How could you do this to me? Have you no heart?"

"Kelly, you cheated on me," Troy replied, "do you have any idea how serious this is?"

"I didn't mean to cheat on you," she told him. "Wanting to cheat is one thing. Cheating as a sacrifice qualifies as a whole different thing. You have to believe me when I say something like this will never ever happen again. I promise you. I assure you. I am all yours. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," Troy said, "but just the fact that you did it once is bad enough. I can't marry someone who cheats on me."

"Are you…breaking up with me?" Kelly asked scared.

Troy gazed at her teary face for a second. "No," he mumbled. "But I want to postpone the wedding."

"What…" she began.

Troy put up a hand to silence her. "Also, no famous people, and a small wedding. It's that or nothing."

"Okay," she hastily agreed. "Anything for you, Troy. When do you want to get married?"

"December," Troy casually slipped in.

"December?" Kelly squeaked. "I was hoping sometime during the summer…"

"We need time to heal," Troy explained, "after what you've done. We can't get married until we have healed."

Kelly sniffled unhappily for a few moments, Troy silently waiting for a reply. "O-okay," she stuttered.

"You're still marrying her?" Gabriella coughed, over sub sandwiches at the studio the next day.

Troy shrugged. "She seems pretty remorseful, I decided to give her a second chance."

"How many second chances have you given her?" Gabriella whispered, questioningly.

"Just this one," Troy replied, "this is the first time she's ever done anything. Forgiveness is the key."

"So…you think I shouldn't have dumped you for cheating on me once?" Gabriella asked him.

"See…last night as Kelly and I were talking," Troy explained, "she gave me a warning, which I thought was completely ludicrous, but I am sorry to say, I guess it wasn't. She warned me you might hit on me, and of course, want to get with me. I said you had no intentions, but I guess I was wrong. She was right. She did notice it. You have been into me since you met her. This complicates things, Gabriella."

"How can you say something like that?" Gabriella questioned him. "_**She's lying. I swear I don't. All I want is your friendship. Nothing more."**_

"I wish I could believe that, Gabriella, but I can't."

"Then you are as attention-seeking as her," Gabriella retorted. "If you are going to be a male form of Kelly, then you two really do belong together, and I guess we can't be friends because the little bitch has poisoned your brain. You know what, Troy, there are guys like you out in this world, plenty. Jace is a good example. You're both too immersed in yourselves thinking every girl wants you, and letting your girlfriend convince you of something like this is almost worse than him. I dated you in high school, I dated him over a month ago. I always seem to date the jerks. Just once I wish I could go out with a nice guy, you know to see what it feels like. Go home to your little whore and leave me alone. I have a lot of work to do. I've got to write four new songs for the album, rehearse them, and still have the album finished on time. I really have no time to spare."

"We already have two laid down perfectly…" Troy began to point out.

"Do you honestly think I want to be associated with a guy like you?" Gabriella asked incredulously. "Do you really think I want to have you on my album?"

"W-what do you mean?" Troy asked, feeling hurt.

"I think you know what I mean," Gabriella snapped. "Now get out, and leave me alone."

Troy opened his mouth as if to shoot a parthian shot, then turned away and approached the door, turning around once more, seeming to constantly second guess himself. He quietly shut the door.

"Wait Troy…" Pete called yelling after him opening and slamming the door, leaving Gabriella alone.

As soon as Gabriella was sure she was alone for a while, she collapsed to the floor sobbing. She had to give herself props. His piercing stares had made her melt, and she had resisted them quite successfully. Although she wouldn't have any knockout duets on this upcoming album, she would find a way to compensate and still make the top of the charts and sell millions. She always did anyways.

Gabriella had her notepad in her lap, as she sat in her bed, trying to write her own song. She had a knack for the perfect sayings and hated singing songs that weren't her originals. Pete had given her an assignment which was to write a song about how much she loved her boyfriend and how he was completely amazing. Gabriella was having a severe case of writers block, and had no clue where even to start. She automatically picked up her phone and was halfway through dialing Sharpay's number when she realized that Sharpay couldn't help her with this one. She was on her own here. She had to write her own song, not Sharpay's, even though she knew very well that Sharpay would have loads of ideas, seeing as how she is completely dedicated to Zeke.

Pete had given her a melody to work with so she could lineup the words to it. This was how she liked to work. Usually she would listen to a musical line and words would come flooding to her like a gift from above. This time however was clearly not the case.

She played the first line for what felt like the ten million and second time. "You are always here for me," she tried to sing, writing it on her pad. She stared at it for a second, shook her head roughly, scratching it out grunting. "You sweep me off my feet." She scoffed. That definitely wouldn't work. "I have this fluttery feeling." She burst out with a single laugh. Nope.

She threw her pad of paper down in frustration. "How am I supposed to write about something I have absolutely no idea about?!" she yelled angrily. "I haven't been in love, or at least, I don't think so, and if I ever loved him, I certainly don't now."

Gabriella's eyes shifted towards the stack of melodies in the corner she had made herself. An idea popped into her head and although she knew Pete would hate it, she didn't care. She hastily rushed to the CD stack, searching for the melody. She knew its number, as it had always been her favorite and she had dearly wished she could use it. Pulling it out, she shoved it into the CD player, carelessly flinging Pete's crap into the jumble of CDs to never be found again.

She pressed play to listen, words immediately flooding into her head.

_**((I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!! JUST SO YOU KNOW…AND IT'S SANG BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD NOT VANESSA))**_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Gabriella fully meant Kelly, but she knew that screaming Kelly's name on a recording wouldn't go over too well.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know..._

She gagged at the very thought.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Of course Gabriella would never have had the nerve to do anything like that, but she almost wished she did. She felt those lyrics would get the point across perfectly.

R_ight now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know..._

Troy Bolton, the seductive type. Gabriella smirked.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

At least Gabriella could let off some steam and show her feelings some way, because these were them, loud and clear.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires…_

The thought of Troy cheating on Kelly was hilarious to Gabriella. Why was she laughing this off so easily? Picturing it all this way was a riot to her.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..._

It only took Gabriella fifteen minutes to write and fine tune the song. She read over it, again and again, proud of her work. There was no possible way Pete could even dream of saying no to something like this…

Pete laughed as he read it. "Wow," was all he could say. "You know this can't be sung Gabriella."

"Why not?" Gabriella demanded. This had not been the reaction she had expected.

"Good lord, Gabi, you're supposed to be a good girl, not a vandalizing one. Think of what this would do to your image."

"I'm pretty sure nobody would believe I actually did this," Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone. "It's a figure of speech."

"Figure of speech or not," Pete replied, "it still looks bad."

"Why do you care so much about my looks?" Gabriella demanded once again aggressively.

"Because people won't buy your CD if you are a complete crazy hopeless case," Pete answered. "And you want to sell millions."

"A song like this could make all the top radio stations," Gabriella retorted, "not just some of them. It would be the perfect thing."

"No it wouldn't, you can't sing it, no more objections," Pete snapped. "Now, did you write what I told you too last night? Let me see it." He held out his hand, expecting her to whip a paper of lyrics from her back pocket. However, she didn't move.

"I didn't write them," she shrugged. "It was a stupid idea." She used to be afraid of Pete, but now, she was just plain fed up.

"You dare not listen to me?" he hissed at her dangerously. He could be quite a terror when angry.

"Yes I dare," Gabriella retorted. "This is crap. I'm not writing some lovey-dovey lyrics about some boy! I don't even know how!"

"Of course you know how!" Pete roared, "Just do that little namby-pamby wishy-washy thing you always do and make them appear out of thin air! Is that too hard to ask?!"

"Yes!" Gabriella screamed. "I don't know what it's like to be in love! I've never been in love! I don't know the feeling! I can't describe it!"

"Well then allow me to demonstrate," Pete snapped violently, grasping her and kissing her hard on the mouth.

She struggled to push his vile cruel mouth away, but he held on. She swiftly jabbed her knee upwards into his special place where the sun-don't-shine. He let go of her howling in pain, sinking to the ground.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" she screamed.

"You can't fire me," he gasped. "I'm your boss."

"Yeah, well I am pretty sure HSM records will fire you when they hear about this, and I'll be sure to tell them that if you stay, I leave. I bring in more money than you do, remember?" And with that, she stormed from the room furiously, slamming the door behind her, leaving a whimpering Pete on the ground.

"He what?!" Sharpay screeched into the phone. "Are we talking about Pete, as in, your music-related Pete?!"

"What other Pete's do we know?" Gabriella snapped on Sharpay's terrace, where she, Sharpay, and Zeke were "relaxing".

Sharpay pondered the question for a second before replying, "I've got nothing."

"That's so…gross," was all Zeke could say. Sharpay just stared at him.

"Thank you, Zeke," she snorted. "So Gabriella, what if HSM doesn't fire him?"

"Then I leave HSM, and transfer to a different record company," Gabriella shrugged. "It'd be all over the newspapers, so everyone would know why my album would be debuted late."

"Yeah," Zeke agreed. "So I heard Troy postponed the wedding. That's not surprising after what Kelly did to him."

"Yeah it is," Sharpay disagreed. "He should dump her. The fact that he's marrying her is really surprising. You'd think Troy would know better."

"He said he's giving her a second chance," Gabriella told them. "Which, if you ask me, is completely ludicrous. There are some things that deserve to be forgiven, but then there are those unforgivable things, like murder, theft, backstabbing, and especially cheating. If she did it once, she'll do it again."

"Definitely," Sharpay agreed.

Gabriella's cell phone rang. She pulled it out, checking her caller id. She saw those big familiar blue eyes. She sighed.

"Troy I calling me," she stated to the other two.

"Put it on speaker," Sharpay squealed excitedly. "I want to hear this."

"Um…maybe we should give them their privacy," Zeke suggested to Sharpay nervously.

"Zeke, I'm a girl, girls don't understand how to do that," Sharpay snapped waving him off. "Go on, Gabi."

Gabriella turned the speaker on. "Hello?" she nervously whispered.

"Hi," came a nervous voice on the other hand. "Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about, Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking to Sharpay, shrugging.

"Yesterday," he mumbled. "I…I'm sorry."

"Really," Gabriella replied lazily, somewhat entertained. "For what? Accusing me off hitting on you, or deciding to give your girlfriend a stupid chance?"

"Accusing you of having more intentions than those of a healthy friendship," Troy said. "It was completely out of line, and not true. I'm so sorry. Do you accept my apology?"

"I guess," Gabriella mumbled, not really telling the truth. He had stung her really hard, and she wasn't about to let him forget that.

"Do you think maybe we can sing together again?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," was all Gabriella said before hanging up on him. "Stupid bastard. He thinks I will actually let him sing with me again? Fat chance."  
"I can't believe he gave a half-hearted apology and then asked to be let back in right away," Sharpay piped up. "I mean come on. He seems way to eager. This is probably some stupid publicity stunt of his. He probably has some master plan up his sleeve."

"Yeah,' Gabriella agreed. "It will take a lot more than that for me to even reconsider."

"You'd actually reconsider?" Sharpay asked disbelievingly. "Technically you have given him two chances if not more. There was all this stuff back in high school that he did, and now he accuses you of that stuff. Gabs, you've given him enough chances. I think it is now time to shut the door, before he wounds you even more."

"Wounds me?" Gabriella demanded. "I am not wounded. I don't care. I couldn't even care less."

"Yes you could," Sharpay snapped, getting irritable. "I've been your best friend for like a jillion years. I'm pretty sure I'd be able to tell. Don't lie to yourself. All those old sparks were there for you, and I'm pretty sure they were there for him too. Don't you think?"

"No," Gabriella answered, "I don't care for Troy at all in that way. I haven't had a romantic feeling towards him since high school, and I'm not sure how much of romance I actually felt there. It was a long time ago, and when I look back on all those times, I think of pain and misery, not love."

"That's because he cheated on you," Sharpay softly said. "You were hurt so bad. How can you not remember? We all wondered if you'd ever be happy again. You didn't even want to end it right away. We had to push you to do it, for your own good."

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly," Gabriella said to Sharpay looking her in the eye. "If it weren't for you, the nightmare would have continued to who knows what. It could even still be going on today. All I know is you saved me, Sharpay. Thanks."

With those words, Sharpay knew that Gabriella was truly unhappy, exactly what Sharpay had worried about. Troy had done so much to hurt her, yet she was still so in love. She felt horrible for Gabriella, but she knew she had to squash these feelings. He didn't return them, and she knew that if Gabriella let her hopes run high again, she would be heartbroken once more.

_((okay… this chapter is the length of three chapters…it took me a while to write…and it is really long…I love carrie underwood just so you all know…preview:_

"_**Why won't you just talk to me…after what I just said to you, you should be happy. Why won't you still talk to me?"**_

_Assume what you would like…I love to hear guesses…I'll update as soon as I can…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	14. Listen To Your Heart

_((back again…this chapter won't be as long…sorry…here comes some more…read and review please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide...yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
the feeling of belonging .. to your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder...then the wind

HSMHSMHSM

Pete had been fired, upon Gabriella's request of course. Sure this made her sound like a controlling bitch, but she had a point in her reasoning. Her new manager, Kim, loved the song, and was urging Gabriella to write more. "Pete was right, it changes your image, but for the better. It makes you more unpredictable and spontaneous."

Meanwhile, Troy was in a state of depression. Kelly was getting super hyper about the wedding, hinting that July would be better because it's in the summer, and all Troy seemed to be able to think about was Gabriella and the four duets and opportunities he was now missing out on because of his stupidity.

"Troy, what is the matter with you?" Kelly asked him, with a fake concern in her voice.

"Nothing," he distractedly answered.

Kelly gave him a suspicious look for a second. "Good, because I need to go lingerie shopping, and I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me. You know, to pick out what you like best on me."

"Um…no thanks," he said. Going lingerie shopping was the last thing he wanted to do. "I trust you to choose something."

Kelly frowned. "What guy doesn't like lingerie shopping? What is wrong with you? Do you have other plans? Is it with Gabriella Montez?"

"No I don't have other plans," Troy lied, "I'm just…not feeling well. Yeah I think I might be sick. I'm going to go back to my place and sleep it off."

"You aren't feeling well?" Kelly repeated actually concerned. "You aren't going back to your place, you're staying here. I'm not letting you go home sick alone. What if you get cold and are in dire need of body heat?"

"I think I'll survive," Troy fake moaned. "But I really need to go." With that he left Kelly, rooted to the spot, wondering how Troy could possibly resist her.

Troy quickly drove to Gabriella's house. He had seen her home address on a sheet of paper at the studio a few days previous, and the words were etched in his head like an etch-a-sketch.

"12W432 Ocean Breeze Mountain," he said over and over again, driving around looking for it. Gabriella had described her location once before and Troy racked his brains to think about what she said. He drove for half an hour searching for the right place, and once he was confident he'd found it, he sat outside the gate for five minutes, before mustering the courage to buzz in. He pressed the button.

Gabriella was watching MTV in her den when she heard the buzz. It was relatively early in the morning, and everyone important who always came to her place knew how to get in, or had a guest pass that would open the gates for them. She went to her speaker system, pressed the button, and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Troy," a low male voice responded. Gabriella frowned. What was Troy doing here?

"Um…Troy…I'm not sure if this is really a good time," Gabriella weakly told him.

"Please," Troy implored, "just give me five minutes. Please."

"Fine," Gabriella sighed. "Come in." She pressed the button to open the gate for Troy. She really wished he wasn't here.

He drove up to her front door, got out of his car, and went inside. Gabriella was standing there waiting for him, looking nauseated. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, not bothering to conceal her annoyance.

"Look, Gabi…"

"Gabriella," she corrected coldly.  
"Gabriella…I know you're mad," Troy started. He paused at the look on her face. "Okay, you're really mad. I've been a jerk, Gabriella, a mean jerk. I shouldn't have said you were hitting on me. I think I was more hoping, than believing. Ever since we started working on the stuff, Gabriella, I've been scared, scared that my old feelings for you are coming back. Kelly and I got engaged, and before you, I was really in love with her, at least I thought. But now, I am not sure. I don't know what to think, and I think the way I treated you was completely wrong, and obviously the phone did not work, and it told me, that I have to tell you in person. Gabriella, I'm so sorry."

"You done?" Gabriella asked him boredly.

Troy gave her a look. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, then leave."

"But…"

She put her hand up and signaled towards the door. She had nothing else to say, and he knew it. He gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I hope you forgive me." He started towards the door, but turned around. This time he had something to say. **"**_**Why won't you just talk to me…after what I just said to you, you should be happy. Why won't you still talk to me?"**_

"Because you've hurt me way too many times, Troy," Gabriella explained. "I've let you walk all over me too many times, and I'm not about to let you do it again. I got my hopes up while we were recording, too, but all the stuff with your completely wicked fiancée told me that you aren't right for me. She's like your punishment, Troy, and she is horrid. I haven't met anyone worse than her, and I really don't understand how you haven't noticed that."

"I'm beginning to," Troy mumbled to her.

"Well, you're too late," Gabriella snapped, "now get out and don't come near me ever again." Troy just stood there, rooted to the spot, tears forming in his big blue eyes. "GO!" He turned for the door, turning back to get a final sight of her, something he would have to remember her by. He was starting to wonder if Kelly had been his punishment for the way he had acted in high school. He wished he could go back and change it all.

_((that's it…I know it's short…but I just got a big idea for my next few chapters…_

_**PREVIEW: **_

_**Troy: I only wish that I could change the past…that I wouldn't have cheated on Gabriella…that I had held onto her…**_

_You'll just have to wait and see…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	15. Change The World

_((sorry for the long wait…I was on vacation…I just got back a few days ago…and you know I was unpacking and stuff…here it comes…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

If I could reach the stars I'd pull one down for you  
Shine it on my heart so you could see the truth  
That this love I have inside is everything it seems  
But for now I find it's only in my dreams

That I can change the world  
I would be the sunlight in your universe  
You will think my love was really something good  
Baby if I could change the world

If I could be king even for a day  
I'd take you as my queen I'd have it no other way  
And our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
Till then I'd be a fool wishin' for the day

Troy tossed and turned all night, not letting Gabriella out of his mind. She haunted his dreams, and every time he woke up, he wished she was there. "_**I only wish that I could change the past…that I wouldn't have cheated on Gabriella…that I had held onto her…**_" He had really blown it this time.

He drove to practice the next day, completely forgetting today was his big interview after practice with Sports Illustrated. His eyes opened wide with surprise when he saw a little old man with a knee length beard hobble into the arena, notebook and camera in hand. "I'm looking for Mr. Bolton," he wheezed to Coach who gave him a suspicious look.

"What business do you have with him?" he asked coldly.

"I am here from Sports Illustrated to interview him," the man coolly replied. Troy doubted whether he sensed the severity of Coach's voice. "If I may please talk to him alone."

"Why can't you just sit in the stands?" Coach asked.

"Company policy," the man spat, grabbing Troy by the shirt. "This way, if you please, Mr. Bolton." He pulled him all the way into a cleaning closet far away from anyone. Troy wondered if he was fully sane in the head. "He shut the door and pointed to it with something Troy couldn't see. The door made a loud clicking noise. Troy couldn't believe his eyes.

"I must be imagining it," he said out loud.

The little old man ignored him. He was now reaching into his pant-pockets, rummaging for something. After about a minute he found what he was looking for, a green transparent crystal in the shape of a thick crayon. He handed it to Troy. "Hold this for me, but don't do anything with it. Do you know why I am here, Mr. Bolton?"

"No," Troy replied. "Well I thought it had something to do with an interview, but now I'm thinking that isn't it."

"Of course that isn't it, stupid boy," the man snapped. "If this was some interview, they would have sent a young guy who actually cared, and you would have sat in the big comfy couch in the press room. I was not sent by sports illustrated, obviously. I was sent by a high power. I am an angel, you see."

"Excuse me," Troy apologized, "but you don't look much like an angel."

"Insolence and ignorance," the man shook his head sighing. "The youth these days, so immersed in themselves. It scares me to think that a prize few from your species will become like me someday. And when I say species, I mean it. Your generation is wild, and nothing like mine. The world is going to the dumps these days."

Troy just stared at the man in amazement. This must be another one of those bad dreams, he assured himself. There was no way in hell this man was actually real.

"Okay," said the man rubbing his hands together, "let's get down to business. You have summoned me here with your mind and the deepest desperations of your heart. You show the remorse for what you have done in the past, and the only thing that stands in the way of your happiness once again is a stubborn, unforgiving girl. Although I personally feel that love is a poor reason for me to be here presently, this matter, sadly, is not for me to decide. Do you understand what I'm here for yet?"

"Sorry, no," Troy answered.

The old man gave him an excruciating look. "Good lord, boy. They told me you were halfway intelligent. I'm here to allow you to travel back in time and change the past, of course. What else?"

"Damn, I must be dreaming again," Troy decided out loud.

"This is reality, sonny," the man snapped, "but if you want to question me, then okay. You can pass up this opportunity. You'll regret it, though."

"What do I need to do?" Troy asked.

"Using this crystal, write the date, time, place, and draw a picture of that place you want to go back too to the best of your abilities on the wall, here. Once completed, I will say the magic words, and it will turn into a portal to the past. I will travel with you back in time, but nobody will be able to see me. You will become your old body, so there will not be two of you roaming around. Interested?"

"Yes," Troy said quickly. "This wall, the one right here?"

The man nodded. Troy quickly went down to work. Ten minutes later, he was finished. "Just out of curiosity," the man asked. "What is this?"

"Gabriella's house on Christmas Eve," Troy replied. "I was at my grandmother's house for dinner, and we were always there every year until 8, so that would get me to Gabriella's at about 8:30. We would talk for a while, then exchange gifts. I want to see the look on her face one more time. She was so happy when I gave her that necklace."

"Awwww, how vomitous," the man spat, "I see this could be a painful experience for me." He sighed. "Well then, on we go. _Lubricous Abramen helisne poe, kidsly mosly chairaboe."_

Right in front of their eyes, the writing on the wall turned into a sparkly blue portal. Troy knew what to do. He stepped through, enduring an unpleasant feeling. He felt like he was being burned to a crisp, sizzling uncomfortably. He heard himself yelling in pain in the distance. With a final sickening punch in the face and stomach feeling, he hit into his body, shrinking to the floor. He was in Gabriella Montez's living room. He heard her preparing two glasses of eggnog in the kitchen. He scrambled onto the sofa.

"Don't you just love the sensation?" the man asked, laughing himself silly at Troy's screaming on the inside.

"Oh yes, it was just wonderful," Troy replied sarcastically as Gabriella came into the room.

"Who were you talking to, Troy?" she asked him.

"No one," he replied quickly.

Gabriella shrugged. "Drink up." She was referring to the eggnog.

Troy ignored his eggnog. "Gabriella, I love you so much." He pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately. Oh how he missed this.

_((that's it for this chapter…I'll update as soon as I can…reviews please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	16. What Is Love?

_((interesting reviews I must say…I love how 2 people were like_ _you ruined the story…I'm sorry you feel that way I really am…but I'm getting sick of writing all the same things…I wanted a twist…and I feel this is a good one…of course some of you will hate it…I accept that…but I also accept much more happily that many will like the twist…at least I hope…hey…it's an experiment…writing is about stretching the boundaries and thinking out of the box…I want this story to be extraordinary…not plain and boring…I was experiencing writer's block before this…and I know some people didn't understand his choice in going back in time…but it will be explained…and if you have more questions feel free to ask them…I am not writing this twist to confuse you, but to entertain you…reviews please…I will not always put up a preview for the next chapter…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

Oh, I don't know why you're not there  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign 

What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh 

Oh, I don't know, what can I do  
What else can I say, it's up to you  
I know we're one, just me and you  
I can't go on

Troy stood in front of East High, all the memories flooding back to him like water in the ocean. This place had been his home for the better part of four years, and he had always failed to realize it. Of course, the whole going to school part was sometimes a drag, but basketball and theatre was to die for.

Troy knew what he would have to do. The old man had explained it, but Troy didn't really realize the time. Currently, the man was standing next to Troy, half his height, staring up at the place in awe.

"That place looks like a living hell," the man spat. "So many hormonal whiners packed up together surrounded by bubble wrap and germs…how did you endure it?"

"Well, we aren't packed together like bubble wrap," Troy replied, "We get our space."

"I can't see how," he said. "Anyways, I didn't expect this job to take so long. I was hoping you'd take me back to a meaningful time where we wouldn't have to spend a week sitting there idly twiddling our thumbs with your delinquent things you call friends. I have other jobs to get too. You kids these days are so selfish and so immersed in only yourselves. Do you ever think about anyone else?"

"Do **you **ever shut up?" Troy spat in reply.

The man racked his ancient brains for a snappy reply. Finding none, he slinked backwards slightly, and finally shut up.

"This week was the week I screwed up my entire life with. After this week, everything will be well again. Now I don't understand. What will be happening back in the future while I'm here?"

"Nothing," the man replied sagely. "Time freezes, or so you think. No time will have gone by. You'll return the exact milli-second you left."

"Okay, that's just weird."

"Oh really," the man said boredly, rolling his eyes. "Well if that's what you think we can go back right now, and you can attempt to think of some dim-witted way to change everything."

"Okay I think we should go to my locker," Troy suggested ignoring him. "I remember where that is."

"Oh great idea," the man sarcastically scoffed, "simply ingenious. Who would have thought?"

Troy rolled his eyes. He casually ambled to his locker. He fumbled with the lock, racking his brains for the combination. Luckily for him, Taylor was coming down the hall.

"Taylor!" he called flagging her down.

"Troy!" she mocked running up to him, giving him a quick hug.

"I forgot my combo," Troy gasped. "Do you remember it?"

"Troy…I don't know your combo…" Taylor said, suspiciously, "but I know Chad does. Why don't you ask him?"

"Right…well Taylor for future references…once I figure out my combo, you will be the first to know it." Taylor nodded mysteriously, giving Troy a strange look. "Why are you looking at me like that? Can't a guy lose his locker combo? I'm not you."

"No you aren't," she agreed. "Well I got to go talk to Gabi…good luck with that locker, Troy."

Troy headed off down the hall. He remembered Chad's locker as being vaguely close to his. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" the old man asked, looking uneasy. "I think we are going in a circle."

"No we aren't. I know where we are now."

"That's what they always say."

Troy reached his locker where Chad was. "Chad…what's my locker combo?"

Chad snorted. "Even I don't forget my locker combo, Mr. Second Grade."

"Yes I know," Troy said hurriedly. "But what is it?"

"47 31 24," Chad answered… "and remember to kick it…"

"To open it," Troy finished. "I'm not that dumb." He turned and sprinted back toward his locker.

"Slow down," the old man wheezed, "I haven't been able to move that fast for 57 years!"

"At the rate your going," Troy called over his shoulder completely forgetting that others could hear him, "it'll take you 57 years just to catch up!" He earned some weird looks from others in the hallway.

He grabbed his books and hurried to Gabriella's locker. She was standing there talking to Taylor. "Here he is," Taylor announced. Gabriella turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Troy," she said, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I heard you forgot your combo. Taking a walk down memory lane to the second grade aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. "The next thing I'm going to do is treat free period as nap time."

She smiled. "Well off to Spanish then." Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor had that class together. They "skipped down the yellow brick road" together to class.

After school, Troy remembered that after basketball he had gone out with a bunch of the cheerleaders and his teammates. That was where it had all begun.

Mandy Pepperidge was a frisky little cheerleader, the type who wore her skirt so short her ass stuck out under it. She was the captain, the queen bee, and she wanted Troy. Oh yes she wanted him. She had wedged herself next to him years ago, batting those little eyelashes. Oh was she good.

Troy took extra precaution to sit next to Chad instead of her, although she tried her hardest. "Dude, what's the problem?" Chad asked, noticing this. "Gabriella's fine with you going out with the cheerleaders like we always do. Relax."

"I just don't want to sit next to Mandy," he whispered back.

Troy made an extra point in calling Gabriella that night to find out how her day was and what not, to show her he cared. "The Scholastic Decathlon is better than ever this year," she gushed. "It's great."

"That's great to hear," Troy complimented, "and you guys were amazing last year, so it would be extremely hard to surpass it."

"Well we can," Gabriella bragged confidently.

Troy made a point in avoiding Mandy noticeably all week, bringing them to Friday, the big day, the day Troy messed up years ago.

"Troy," said Mandy cornering him near the locker rooms on Friday, "you've been avoiding me all week. We're friends. What have I done wrong?" Troy took a point in noticing how she was moving close to him seductively. He backed away. Wrong move. He was now pinned against a wall.

"Um…I haven't been avoiding you, Mandy, not at all," he said hastily, trying to get away, but she moved in front of him to keep him from leaving.

"I'm not stupid, Troy, yes you have. All I want to know is why." He was pinned against the wall now. When he didn't have an answer to her demand, she leaned up against him and started kissing him ferociously.

There was a strangled moan from nearby. Mandy pulled away and turned around. Gabriella was standing there, stunned, unable to believe her eyes. She turned to run.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy called. Mandy stopped him.

"She doesn't belong with people like us," Mandy said. "Let her go."

"I love that girl more than I will ever ever come close to loving anyone else. I love her even more than I hate you, and believe me, right now I really hate you." Troy proceeded to run after Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" he called. He caught up to her within ten seconds. "Wait."

She turned around sobbing. "What, Troy?! Are you going to come up with some lame excuse as to why you were just making out with her?! Did you trip over your shoelace, and did her lips break your fall?! Or was she attacking you, and that was your mechanism of defending herself?! Troy Bolton, you are such an arrogant jerk!"

"She kissed me," he told her, "I didn't kiss her. She pulled me on top of her. For your information, I told her I love you more than I hate her."

"Wow, you must really love me," Gabriella scoffed, "you seem to love her more."

"I hate her, and I am madly in love with you," Troy explained. "I love you so much, Gabriella. I can't even imagine my life without you! All I know is that I would die. I want to marry you one day, Gabriella."

"I don't know, Troy…" she said weakly.

"It's just…"

"It's just what?" Troy demanded. "When I say the words I love you, I truly mean them. Gabriella Montez, you are the one and only girl I love."

_((will he be forgiven?? What will Gabriella say?? And even with that…are they truly meant to be…when Troy goes back to the future…what will be waiting for him…find out soon…I'll update as soon as I can…no previews this time…reviews please…I value your opinions…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	17. One Wish

_((sorry all for the wait…I was so busy…I'll admit I don't like that much what I did to the story…but I'm going to try to make it better…I promise…we're going to bring this time travel thing to an end…and bring some more fluff…or maybe some sadness…you just have to wait and see…read and review…wow chapter 17…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

"Troy…how do I know you won't hurt me?" Gabriella asked meekly, turning away from him. "How do I know you won't turn around and cheat on me? Why should I believe you?"

"Haven't I told you I love you, Gabriella?" Troy pointed out. "I want you to be the mother of my children some day and I know, that if we don't sort this out, and not let this come in between us, that won't happen, and I can't live without you. You have to trust me. I trust you completely. Now it's time for you to put your trust in me."

"I don't have a father, Troy," Gabriella said which she knew was obvious, "and you know why? It's because he left my mom and me when I was a baby. He had a great job and had lots of money, but he left us. My mom and I put our trust in him. She could take care of me instead of working. On my fifth birthday, my mom prepared this special dinner, and my dad was coming home from work early to celebrate. Dinnertime came and went with no word from him, and finally an hour after dinner was scheduled, there was a short telephone call from him. It lasted about ten seconds. He told my mom he was never coming home, and that was that. He came to my house the next day while I was at preschool and grabbed all his stuff. By the time I got home, half the bedroom was bear, and my mother was sitting there crying. There was nothing wrong with their marriage, Troy. There was no warning. He just got tired of being latched down. My mom never remarried. She hasn't dated. She doesn't trust men anymore, and you can see her reason. So I'm sorry, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just not sure if I can do it, Troy."

"You can trust me," Troy tried to convince. "I would never do anything like that to you, Gabriella, I love you to much."

"That's what my dad said right before he did." Gabriella turned and stalked off, leaving Troy stunned. He had never known why her dad wasn't there. The way she talked, he had assumed he had passed away in a some tragic event that she couldn't talk about. But as Troy thought about it, he realized. Everything made sense. After his cheating on her, Gabriella never trusted men again. She figured every guy must be a pig head, and she had a good reason. Troy had been the same way her dad had been, assuring her he loved her in every way and then snap, he hurt her. He didn't blame her for being skittish when it came to trust.

Troy didn't know what to do. He had a cranky old man complaining about how long his little "mission" was taking him, but he wasn't sure that he had done enough to convince Gabriella to trust him.

The funny thing about trust is no flowers will do anything except tell the person you're on their mind. Gifts of any level will not build trust, only time, and Troy knew he didn't have the time. He didn't have time. He would have to go back before he could win Gabriella back, and he knew that Gabriella wouldn't be impressed with fancy gifts. What she needed was time.

"Time," Troy muttered to himself. "That's what she needs. Hey you," he said to the old man who was sitting in a nearby tree humming some old tune.

"Hey you," he mimicked. "What do you want kid?"

"Can I move forward in time a few years?" Troy asked. "Not back to where I started…but just…forward."

"Do I look like a time machine service?" the man scoffed. "That would be a serious abuse of this priveledge. I should reverse everything just for your suggesting it."

"Sorry," Troy said quickly. "I didn't know it would offend you, I swear."

"Whatever," the man said. "You have two choices: make me suffer here or go back to the future…whatever it may hold."

"I guess…there's nothing more I can do there is there?" Troy said uncertainly. "I guess it is time to go home."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy stepped out of the interviewing closet, unknowing of what would be waiting for him outside. He felt the same…except for the uncertainty. He looked around, the old man was gone. He laughed slightly. He expected angels to be a lot different than that.

"How was your interview?" Chad asked. "That old fart didn't look like he was from SI."

"Oh he was," Troy assured him.

"Oh…really? I didn't know they hired people that old."

Troy checked his cell phone at the end of practice. There was a missed call from Kelly. His heart sank. It mustn't have worked. At the end of practice, he sullenly started to drive home. He arrived home, and Kelly was waiting for him.

"Hi baby," she said extending to the tip top of her toes to give him a kiss. "I talked to the wedding planner again today. All things are go go go for the big day. Aren't you excited?"

"Um our wedding is in December," Troy said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked confused. "Our wedding is next week."

_((sorry I know it's short…and yeah…not the best turnout eh? It's not over yet…and I'm sorry if you didn't like the outcome…review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	18. This Isn't A Movie

_((so like I've rewritten this chapter a few times already…there are so many things I could do…should this go Troyella…or stay the Trelly…I finally have a good idea for the chapter…and no it does not include time travel…it includes something stronger…read and review…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah)

yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La   
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in

Troy stood in a room off the church, alone. He had stolen away from pictures to have some time to himself. His hair was combed and gelled all in a way which he didn't like. His tux was way too stiff. He didn't look like the sexy Troy Bolton with those dashing blue eyes that make people faint. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"In a few hours, I'll be married," he said to the mirror, to nobody in particular as he was completely alone. "I'll have a wife and more responsibilities. I'll have to share my money, share my house, hell I'll even have to share my bed with Mrs. Troy Bolton, Mrs. Kelly Bolton, Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. I like the ring to it…Gabriella Bolton." He stood there, imagining the possibilities… "stop it, Troy. You and Gabriella aren't meant to be. Your little time-change experience told you that. It's you and Kelly now. You and Gabriella are history. You must have still found a way to cheat on her. That or she never decided she could trust you."

Troy sat there wondering. He wish he knew and could tie up all the loose ends. Maybe the time traveling thing was a bad idea after all.

Someone knocked on the door. "Troy, are you in there?" called a masculine, older voice.

"Come in," Troy called.

Mr. Bolton emerged through the door, all dressed and ready to go. "How are you feeling, son?"

"A little nervous," Troy answered truthfully.

"That's completely normal," Jack said to him smiling. "I'd be worried if you didn't. Marriage is such a big, beautiful thing, Troy. It is one of the best things that will ever happen to you."

"Dad, how did you know that mom was the one?" Troy wondered aloud to him. "How did you know she was the one whom you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Believe me, Troy," he smiled, reminicingly. "You just know. You believe she is the most beautiful, most perfect thing on this earth. You want to be like her, have her as your better half. You know you will never grow tired of her, or ever have feelings for someone else. Are you having cold feet?"

Troy admitted to it. "I've been having them for the past week."

"I know it feels horrible, and makes you feel rotten, but that too is completely normal. It's your nerves and stress level, and once again, I would be worried if you didn't experience these feelings. What kind of cold feet are you having? Are you unsure of the decision as in this is too early and you aren't sure you are ready to settle down with her…or are you thinking of someone else?"

"Someone else," Troy moaned, knowing this wasn't quite the normal type of cold feet. This was the dangerous kind.

"Oh," he said. "Are you…fantasizing?"

"Wondering," Troy corrected. "What would have happened if our relationship had worked out? Way back when I loved her and was convinced she was the girl I wanted. Then, I screwed up, and it was over. I thought I moved on, but maybe I didn't."

"Well what happened?" Jack asked ready for a thrilling tale.

"I don't know," Troy admitted, "but I wish I did."

"Well," Mr. Bolton said, "there's only one way to find out. Who is this girl?"

"Gabriella, dad."

"Oh…I see. Was she invited to the wedding?"

"I checked the guest list…no she wasn't."

"She lives near here doesn't she?" he asked, pacing, thinking.

"Yeah, why?"

Jack handed him the keys to his Porsche. "If people notice your car is gone, they'll ask questions and I wont have answers. Take our car. The wedding starts in an hour. If you're late, you'll get skinned alive by your future wife, your mother, and all your friends. Worst of all, I'll have to listen to your mother for a year and a half."

"Are you cracked?" was all Troy could say. "There is no way in hell I could do that."

"Troy…you have to," Mr. Bolton told him.

"Would you be worried if I didn't?" Troy retorted sarcastically.

"Yes," Mr. Bolton said, shoving the keys into Troy's hand, completely missing the sarcasm. "I'll cover for you. Go." He shoved Troy out the door, to the parking lot.

"I think someone's spent way too much time around the scented candles," Troy grumbled walking to the Porsche.

He got into the car, turned the dial to his favorite radio station to hear another hit single of the beautiful Gabriella Montez. Was this a sign? He prayed she would be at home. He called her on the voicebox outside her property gate.

"Hello," came her sweet voice at the other end.

Troy's heart jumped. "It's me. I need to talk to you, Gabriella. It's important. It shouldn't be too long."

"Troy? Is that you? I haven't talked to you in forever." Troy was puzzled at the news. "Come in. Come in."The gates opened, and Troy drove like a maniac up the mountain. He arrived at her house. She was waiting outside.

"Come in," she called warmly. "She led him inside her house. They walked to her balcony overlooking her pool and the beautiful view of down the mountain. "Arent you dressed up?" She noticed the tux. "Going to a wedding?"

"Yeah," he replied casually. "Mine."

"I think I read that somewhere," she said pleasantly. "So, Troy, not that I am not thrilled to see you, but we haven't spoken in ten years. Why the sudden surprise, on your wedding day to be exact?"

"What happened to us back in high school?" Troy asked her. "Why aren't we together today?"

"Well," Gabriella started, "I told you about my dad and how I was having trouble trusting guys, and we just grew apart. We hung out less, because I think you were trying to give me space to build trust, and we naturally went our own ways. You started dating that cheerleader, and I just kind of dove into my work more than I probably should have."

"But didn't Chad and Taylor keep us together?" Troy questioned. "They've always been so in love."

"They tried," Gabriella confirmed, "but I was too stubborn and too afraid. When you started dating Mandy, part of me wondered that maybe you really did like her more, and although I believed you never made the first move, I thought maybe you really liked her more than me. And I guess…that was it."

"I'm a fool. I never should have dated her. I was so torn up, Gabriella. I was hoping that by giving you space and not forcing you into anything, you'd trust me more."

"I'm sorry I didn't," she said genuinely. "It makes me think…no it's stupid."

"No it isn't," Troy said roughly. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, maybe if I hadn't been so stupid, we'd still be together, and it would be our wedding day instead of just yours."

"That's what I've been wondering," Troy whispered, looking into Gabriella's eyes. How he missed them. It felt so right. He knew this was where he really should always be. "My wedding starts in an hour."

"Troy!" she squealed. "You're going to be so late! If I was your soon-to-be-wife, I would skin you alive!"

"I don't really care about that, I don't love her."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella demanded.

"All I can think about is you," Troy told her, grabbing her hands, "how much I want to be with you, and how all that matters to me is you."

"It's too late, Troy," Gabriella weakly replied. "You're getting married."

"It isn't too late until the I do's are said, which they aren't," he stated. "Gabriella I don't want to marry Kelly. I want to marry you." He pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her with passion he had never used before. "I love you. Will you marry me?" He got onto one knee for emphasis. It hit Gabriella. This was no joke.

"Troy…I love you, too. I always have. Of course I will."

He grabbed her and spinned her around, planting various kisses on her face. "This is the happiest day of my life," he whispered. "Come with me to the church. We'll be married today."

"No," she stated flatly. "I don't want to ruin it for your fiancée."

"Ex," Troy corrected.

"Break the news to her," Gabriella commanded, "but don't turn around and marry someone else the same day. Show some sensitivity."

"Okay," he agreed. "but at least come with me."

"That I'll do," she obliged.

The two drove together in the Porsche down the mountain to the church. They sped into the parking lot, and Troy guided Gabriella inside. He found his father.

"Hello, Gabriella," Mr. Bolton smiled sweetly. "Pleasure seeing you today."

"I'm marrying her, dad," Troy proudly stated.

"I thought as much."

Troy left Gabriella with his father, and sped down to the room where Kelly was changing. He found her sitting on a stool all alone, sobbing.

"So this is your choice," she said as soon as Troy entered the room. "You'd just give up everything we had like that."

"How did you…?" Troy began confused.

"Everyone saw you leave," she spat meanly. "And Missy overheard your dad and you talking. The door was ajar you know. She came and told me straight away. I can't believe you'd do this to me on what is supposed to be the best day of our lives. How could you?"

"Would you rather I did it now or after the ceremony?" was all Troy could think of. "I'm so sorry, Kelly. I know I shouldn't have. As soon as I suspected something, I should have talked to you about it. It's my fault. I really am so sorry."

"I guess this is how it ends," she sniveled. "You marry her. Famous basketball star marries famous Hollywood singer. The small clothing designer is left in the dust. This isn't how it usually goes."

"This isn't a movie," Troy said softly. "I'm sorry, Kelly."

He felt bad as he closed the door on the weeping woman. He really did, but he just didn't love her. He loved Gabriella too much. Being a husband to Kelly would have killed him. He shut the door quietly, and went out to rejoin his new fiancée and family.

_((now I know you all liked that chapter…them getting married right away would have been so fake…let's make it more like real life shall we…review please…XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


	19. Stand By You Forever

_((omg I am so sorry about the WAY TOO LONG WAIT!!! I'm finishing the story now ____…hope you like it))_

When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess can make me love you less  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, I won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.

And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
Well I'm alot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, cause even if your wrong  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, I won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Take me in into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.

98509328408

"Mommy, tell us the story about the basketball player and the singer," one of Gabriella's children begged. "It's our favorite."

Gabriella sighed. She felt as if she was constantly retelling this story nightly. "Once upon a time there was an extremely sexy basketball player who was the fairest man in all the land. He was engaged to a complete witch, you see, enchanted by her. She waved her bleach blonde hairy hands over his heart and he was lovestruck. But, you see, there was a homely singer who had been in love with him for the past ten years."

"She wasn't ugly, mama," her daughter chimed. "According to daddy, she was the most beautiful girl on earth. Every time she walked into a room, the ground froze and silence swept over, and every person's eye was on her."

"Well that's daddy's version," Gabriella laughed. "Anyways, after ten long years, the two stars crossed paths once again by order of a twisted fate. You see, not many people knew that the basketball man was also a highly talented singer, and he was due to record some duets on the singer's latest album. During their recording sessions, sparks began to rekindle into flames, and the two starstruck lovers began to love each other once again. This love was so strong, that it began to dominate over the evil witch's spell. As the evil witch began to frantically cling onto the basketball player, his love for the singer grew even stronger until he could not deny it anymore. He and the singer declared their love for each other and lived happily ever after."

"I love that story," her daughter sighed.

"And I love you," Gabriella replied kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Now it is time for bed."

"Tell it one more time," her daughter begged.

"Good night." Gabriella turned off the light and shut the door, stopping once to look back at her sleepy daughter before she did so. She was truly living her happily ever after.

Troy and Gabriella eventually married each other within six months, and they sold both their houses and bought an entirely new one together. They recorded numerous albums together through the years. They had four kids: Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke. They all lived happily ever after.

_((and that's all folks…reviews please…how did u like it? XOXO, CHRISTINE))_


End file.
